A New World
by IndigoDragonRider
Summary: Desperate for some time away, Murtagh leaves Alagaesia for 1970s England, Hogwarts to be precise, and encounters the Marauders. Meanwhile, the Marauders are determined to figure out the mysterious new kid. So much for a relaxing escape.
1. Chapter 1

Set in MWPP'S seventh year

Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.

Chapter One

Two hundred and sixty-five years after Galbatorix's fall, Murtagh Morzansson still bore the appearance of an eighteen-year-old. His age was two hundred and eighty-three years and nine days. The reason for his youthful appearance was his dragon and partner, Thorn, who had grown to an enormous size during their exile in the northern wilds of Alagaesia. The carefree people who had once lived many leagues away were rapidly encroaching on their hideout and Murtagh was faced with the dilemma of where to go next. His name was still hated and feared all over.

He remembered once reading about 'wild magic' magic that occurred naturally and knew no boundaries. It could do anything, so could it take him somewhere else, anywhere? He thought about some of the sources of wild magic he'd read of. There was something called the Floating Chrystal of Eoam, which was a town on the island of Beirland.

Barely a week later Murtagh was wandering the outskirts of Eoam in search of the cave that might contain this phenomenon. Thorn had guessed it might have some power, it seemed to come from someplace else and as a last desperate hope Murtagh had wanted to see if this could be their ticket out of Alagaesia, even if there was no way back. So far he hadn't been seen by the people of the area but you could only hide a dragon Thorn's size for so long.

Suddenly, he stepped onto a patch of bracken and it broke under his foot, descending into the black pit it had hidden. The pit was around 100 metres across and very overgrown, but Thorn soon made short work of the brambles. Warily Murtagh extended a mental probe into the blackness and detected an enormous amount of power that tugged on his mind slightly.

He shut off his mind again.

_Thorn?_

Thorn's mental voice was laced with curiosity. _Have you found something?_

_Yes, a sort of pit... I can feel a pull, whatever's down there has a lot of power._

Murtagh felt his dragon extend his own mind out to investigate.

_Murtagh, I think this is it. It pulls from another place... I'll fly us both down there, hop up._

The pit extended down for a seemingly impossible distance. Murtagh placed a hand on Zar'roc as the darkness closed in. After at least ten minutes descent, a faint bluish, pulsating glow became visible below them. When at last Thorn's claws touched the ground, they were in a gigantic, round stone room lit by a blue glowing chrystal hanging unsupported in the centre. It was bobbing up and down slightly.

The pull was much stronger here; it was all Murtagh could do not to place his hand on the chrystal and succumb to its call.

_Together?_

_Yes_.

He and Thorn moved forward simultaneously and touched their hand and snout, respectively, to the Floating Chrystal. All at once their feet left the ground and they were spinning through time and space.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murtagh fell heavily onto a bleak and windswept hillside. His vision was slightly blurred, but he could make out Thorn's head bent over him in concern.

When his head cleared he swung himself to his feet and came face-to-face with a venerable-looking old man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes. He appeared to be unarmed.

For a few seconds, they just stared at each other. The old man broke the silence.

"My name is Professor Dumbledore. And who might you be?"

"You don't recognise me?" Murtagh asked, surprised. "The red dragon? The sword, Zar'roc? It's Murtagh Morzansson! You must have heard of me!"

Dumbledore simply looked politely puzzled. "No I'm afraid I haven't"

Slowly it dawned on him. "Where is this place?"

"England, Mr. Morzansson. Stoatshead Hill, just outside the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. 28th of August 1977"

"England..." Murtagh repeated slowly, tasting the strange-sounding word.

He had never heard of the place, perhaps it lay far across the sea from Alagaesia. Or maybe the Floating Chrystal had transferred him and Thorn to an entire different universe. Something about the Chrystal had been totally otherworldly.

"Have you ever heard of Alagaesia?" He asked Dumbledore abruptly.

When the old man answered in the negative, Murtagh deduced that he was indeed in another universe. Hesitantly he explained where he was from, and after a moment, that he had magical power.

With a small smile, Dumbledore said, "I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, a school that teaches magic. You could join us for a year, you look about seventeen."

"My age is two hundred and eighty-three years and fifteen days"

Dumbledore looked shocked for a moment.

"Then, pray tell, how is it that you are still alive and looking as young as you do?"

"Magic. More specifically, the ancient magic associated with becoming a Dragon Rider means that I am almost immortal. I can still die though, of anything but old age. And I am not completely ageless- I just age extremely slowly." He paused, "I would still like to take up your offer of attending this school though. I need somewhere to relax"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily.

"Well, term begins on the first of September. I can take you to get your school supplies now, and show you the platform so you'll be able to make your way there... You can spend the next four nights in the Inn down at the village. And your dragon-"

"Thorn"

"-yes, Thorn- will be well hidden behind this hill. I can show you a cave near Hogwarts where he can be hidden during the school year"

Murtagh felt slightly overwhelmed by Dumbledore's kindness. Nobody had ever really trusted him or offered him any kind of favour, except Eragon, briefly. He was looking forward to this Hogwarts. It offered an escape, a place where he wasn't notorious. Despite his age, he still felt eighteen.

Dumbledore smiled benignly. "Shall we go?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

**Chapter 2  
James' POV**

"James! Look!"

"Where? Where?"

James Potter cursed his best friend's superior height and climbed up on Sirius' trunk to see where he was pointing.

A few carriages down, beside the train, stood a young man about their age with a large trunk beside him. He had long dark brown hair that reached to mid-back, and dark, haunted looking eyes. He was swathed in a long black coat. His face was totally expressionless as he turned and stepped onto the rapidly filling train.

"Who d'you think he is?" Asked Sirius.

"New student, I dunno" James replied, equally confused.

"I'm pretty sure Hogwarts has never had a new student" came a voice behind them.

They turned to see Remus Lupin, their lycanthropic friend. He was accompanied by the final member of their quartet, Peter Pettigrew. Thoughts of the new kid were briefly forgotten as the four Seventh years fell into conversation about their summers.

They next spotted him climbing out of the carriage in front of them as the pulled up at the schools. He was now dressed in his long black school robes, which billowed out behind him as he walked up to the doors. Sirius was chattering non-stop as they followed him.

"Would you look at his hair! Moony, I want to grow mine that long! Shall I ask him? What house d'you reckon he's in? I hope he's not in Slytherin!"

In the entrance hall, they saw Professor McGonagall march across the stone floor towards him, saying something about Sorting him before the first-years. As he turned to follow her into the Great Hall, his outer robe lifted aside slightly. Hanging from his waist was a long sword in a dark read sheath, an egg-sized ruby inn the pommel. All in all, it was an impressive weapon. James wondered why the new kid saw fit to carry a sword just to come to school.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he followed. His friends into the Great Hall and sat down. The first years had not yet arrived, but when the rest of the school was present Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Welcome back! Now, before we Sort our newest generation of Hogwartians, we have a new student in the seventh year. His name is Murtagh Morzansson and he will now be Sorted"

Clearly the customary stool was not deemed necessary for older students, because Murtagh Morzansson simply stood at the front of the Hall and put on the Sorting Hat.

-  
Murtagh's POV

When he first felt the hat's consciousness brush against his, Murtagh automatically shielded his mind. It was only reluctantly that he allowed the hat to analyse his thoughts.

_Hmm... Another universe, huh? That's a new one. Lets see... Not a Hufflepuff, not nearly the right sort of loyalty. You are a smart one, but you can do much better than Ravenclaw... Once you could have been a Slytherin, a lot of cunning and an instinct for self-preservation. But I can see that your qualities have changed. Now you are more of a GRYFFINDOR!_

Murtagh removed the hat and took a place at the very end of the table, looking at nobody. As much as he exuded a calm, confident air he was still utterly overwhelmed at the fact that people were looking at him in simple, innocent curiosity rather than the blatant loathing he was used to.

His melancholy musings were interrupted by a boy with shoulder length black hair and grey eyes who took the place across from him with a mischievous smile. Three other boys followed suit.

"Sirius Black" said the first boy, grinning, "Just fantastic to meet you. Allow me to introduce my friends- James Potter," a bespectacled boy with short, messy black hair, "Remus Lupin," a pale, slightly ill-looking boy with sandy hair and a few scars on his face and hands, "and Peter Pettigrew." The last was small, plump and watery-eyed, with thin and colourless hair.

James smiled at him. "So, Morzansson-"

"Don't call me that!"

He couldn't help it- Murtagh just hated being associated with his fathers name. Here, it seemed that names had a different meaning. A second name was a family name, not the name of ones parent. James and Sirius, for example, would belong to the Potter and Black families, and everybody in that family would have the same name.

He realised that the four boys were looking at him curiously after his brief outburst.

"I don't like being called by my fathers name" he said shortly, hating to lie.

That was another one of Murtagh's little quirks. He never, ever lied if he could help it. It felt dishonest and traitorous, and he'd had enough of that for a lifetime.

He became aware that Sirius was speaking again.

"-yeah, I know what you mean, I can't stand my Dad. The whole bloody family's obsessed with the Dark Arts and all of that rubbish"

Murtagh gave a noncommittal jerk of the head and Sirius returned to talking with his friends.

As an experiment, Murtagh tentatively reached out a mental finger and brushed lightly against James' mind. James had no mental armour of any sort and didn't seem to have noticed his presence. He knew this was an invasion of privacy but he desperately wanted to have a basic idea of the four boys' personalities. He promised himself he wouldn't probe too deep.

In James' mind he detected a bright, mischievous personality, an deep love for friends and family and another person who he couldn't identify. There was also an underlying anger and fear of the Dark Arts.

He moved on to Sirius. His personality was also loud and mischievous, but as well as the hatred for his family that he had already voiced there was sadness at being rejected by them and that they had been converted to the wrong side. He also, like James, showed a love for his three friends.

Peter Pettigrew was largely uninteresting- not especially bright and ready to follow his friends whatever. There was also, though, a thirst for power and recognition that Murtagh recognised as able to sow discord among the friends.

When his mind brushed Remus', he immediately felt another persona lying dormant in the back of his mind. It was distinctly wolfish. Murtagh avoided this for fear of waking it up. The rest of Remus' mind showed a studious boy with an inner passion for pranks, and a deep-seated fear that someone would discover his secret...

Withdrawing back to his own mind, Murtagh considered this 'secret'. A wolfish part of his mind... He suddenly remembered the word 'werewolf' from one of the books he had bought with Dumbledore. He didn't know what a werewolf was... Perhaps something like a werecat?

-  
Sirius' POV

After the feast, Sirius was still curious about their new roommate. They had come over to get to know him, yet all they had found out was that he disliked his father. Remus had been introverted in first year, but he had never met anyone as closed-up as Murtagh Morzansson. Or paraniod. The kid carried a sword, for Merlin's sake!

The five of them were in their dormitory getting ready for bed. Subconsciously, Siriusnglanced over at Murtagh, who had his back to them all. He was shirtless, an Sirius.s attention was immediately captured by a long, ropy scar stretching across his back from shoulder to hip, still clearly visible through his long hair.

His stunned expression must have been seen by James, because the bespectacled boy immediately asked, "Murtagh! How'd you get that?"

"Get what?" Murtagh asked, his brow furrowed in slight confusion.

"That dirty great scar on your back!"

There was a long and pregnant pause.

"A sword" said Murtagh finally, his face expressionless.

With those words, the new kid turned and got into bed, drawing his curtains.

-  
Murtagh's POV

Late at night, Murtagh muttered "_Brisingr_" creating a small light that hovered above him as he pulled out one of the books Dumbledore had bought him. Inside the front cover of the book, simply titled _Dark Creatures_, was a note from the Headmaster.

_Murtagh,_

_I chose this book because it is one of extremely few unbiased texts on Dark Creatures. I hope you will find it informative._

_A.P.W.B. Dumbledore_

Murtagh thumbed through the book to the entry tilted Werewolves. He was seriously doubting they were anything like werecats. He didn't think a werecat would be found in a book on Dark Creatures. Curious, he bent his head and began to read.

_The werewolf is a most unusual creature in that it doesn't technically exist except for a brief period of time around the full moon. At any other time, a werewolf is a completely normal human. However, the term werewolf is used for both the wolf-like creature and the normal human._

_Though they can live otherwise normal lives, on every full moon a werewolf will go through an incredibly painful transformation from a human into a wolf-like creature. They lose the ability to think in a human way, becoming highly aggressive towards humans- even those to whom they are close and will attack any witch or wizard, including the werewolf's best friends._

_Without any humans nearby to attack, or other animals to occupy it, the werewolf will attack itself out of frustration. This leaves many werewolves with self-inflicted scars and premature aging from the difficult transformations._

_A werewolf comes into being when a person is bitten by another werewolf. Once this happens, the person must learn to manage the condition. There is no cure for lycanthropy._

_Werewolves are generally regarded with fear and disgust by wizarding society. People seem to think even when in human form, the werewolf may pose danger. It is not uncommon for people known to be werewolves to be shunned by society and discriminated against within the wizarding world._

_A werewolf can be distinguished from a true wolf physically by several small distinguishing characteristics, including the pupils of the eyes, snout shape, and tufted tail._

Murtagh felt a sudden rush of sympathy for Remus. He himself had been tortured by Galbatorix, which he imagined must be akin to the pain of transforming into a werewolf. He couldn't imagine going through that every month. That must be where Remus' scars came from. At least most of Murtagh's were healable.

With a brief shudder, he snapped the book shut, extinguished the light and laid down on the bed, his mind swirling with painful memories.

**A/N the information on werewolves was taken from the Harry Potter Lexicon and the Harry Potter Wiki.  
Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

**Chapter 3  
Murtagh's POV**

_Murtagh woke with a very sore head, lying on some king of hard surface. Panic set in as he realised that he was unable to move. He was strapped to the stone slab in the Hall of the Soothsayer._

_Two people entered the room, a man and a woman. He didn't immediately recognise them, nor did they look at him._

_The man sat down in the chair that Galbatorix used to occupy, just outside his field of vision. He was starting to panic in earnest now. How on earth did this happen? He couldn't be back here. And yet, it was the exact same place where he had once been tortured, as the victim preceding Nasuada..._

_The woman walked over to the brazier with its white-hot metal rods. Her rich-looking robes swished around her ankles as she turned to him with a vindictive smile. It was Nasuada. The tables had been, turned, the roles reversed, and he was terrified._

_The man in the chair leant over him, and he experienced another rush of terror and recognition. His half-brother, Eragon. Unlike Nasuada, he had no smile. His face was a mask of loathing._

_"Murtagh Morzansson, YOU deserve the treatment Nasuada experienced at your hands. YOU deserve to feel her pain, and know that you caused it. You are so like your father, Son of Morzan._

_"Nasuada, if you would-?"_

_Then the white-hot metal was burning his skin and all he could do was scream, "I'M SORRY!"_

**Sirius' POV**

At four o'clock in the morning, a terrified scream rent the darkness. Sirius jolted upright and promptly fell out of bed, tangled in his sheets. When he managed to free himself, he saw James and Remus crowded around Murtagh's bed, Peter hovering behind. From what he could see of their faces they wore looks of concern. He hurried over to join them.

Murtagh was curled up under his sheets, muttering in his sleep.

"_I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry_"

He presented a totally different picture to the cool, confident boy they'd encountered the night before. This Murtagh was terrified, vulnerable. All four of them jumped as he suddenly loosed another heart-rending scream.

"We have to wake him up" James whispered.

He took hold of Murtagh's shoulder and shook him gently. The boy tensed and screamed again. James briefly withdrew his hand, then steeled himself and shook the screaming boy harder. After a tense, screaming-filled minute, his eyes flew open. His eyes were far more haunted looking than they had been when Sirius had first seen him, the eyes of somebody who had seen and experienced horrors. He was shaking violently as he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position.

Nobody spoke for a while. Murtagh was staring at his shaking hands, which were clenched in his lap. Tentatively Remus moved to sit next to him. Sirius knew that if any of them understood what Murtagh was feeling, it was Remus. He still remembered his lycanthropic friend's nightmares from their first few years of school.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked in his quiet, calm voice.

"You know, whatever it is, we're fine with it. We're fine with anything" James put in. Sirius could tell he was referring to both Remus' condition and Sirius' family.

"You wouldn't be fine with this" Murtagh snapped. Without another word, he swept off into the bathroom.

The hot water beating down on his body enabled Murtagh to slowly calm down. He hated himself for appearing so weak in front of his roommates. He never, ever showed weakness!

He stepped out of the shower and dressed quickly, belting on Zar'roc under his outer robe. Sweeping out of the bathroom, he strode across the dormitory, ignoring his roommates curious stares, grabbed his bag and left.

After a hurried breakfast, he left the Great Hall before any other students arrived. The teachers seemed confused that he was here at four-thirty, but said nothing. Murtagh found his first class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, in good time and leaned against the wall with a book to wait.

The other students arrived around ten minutes before the class began at nine o'clock. He chose himself a seat towards the back of the room, but to his chagrin he found himself at the end of the row containing Remus, Sirius, James and Peter. Remus was seated beside him and Murtagh could hear him conversing with Sirius as their teacher rummaged through his bag.

"It doesn't matter all that much if he's terrible, Moony, our last years teacher was awesome, remember?"

"Even so, Sirius-"

"QUIET!"

Their teacher straightened up to face the class and Murtagh got his first proper look at him. He appeared to be in his mid-forties, his brown hair streaked liberally with silver. He had a lean, sharp face with flinty eyes that darted around, surveying every student. As he had done to his roommates the previous night, he extended a mental probe towards the teacher's consciousness.

It seemed that Murtagh was right, Remus was a werewolf. The teacher was searching the class for the lycanthropic student he'd been informed of, and judging by his thoughts he shared the prejudice of most of the wizarding world. This teacher was not evil, per se, but he was a cunning, suspicious character who had no scruples about hurting people to get his way.

"My name," he said, "is Professor Wentworth. I will be instructing you this year on dark creatures," he shot a vindictive glance around the class, obviously trying to make Remus uncomfortable, "curses, and duelling. Now, remain SILENT while I take the register"

After doing this, the teacher knew exactly who Remus Lupin was and Murtagh could tell that he was going to make this year as difficult as possible for him. Murtagh himself spent the class sitting at the back making mental conversation with Thorn.

The red dragon was encouraging him to befriend his roommates, to open up and allow himself to connect with people. Murtagh steadfastly refused. He was afraid to become close to anyone as everybody- bar Thorn- that he had ever cared about had left him. His mother. Eragon. Nasuada.

It hurt him to remember that Nasuada was human and had probably grown old and died long ago. Eragon would still look sixteen and slightly elvish, almost feminine. Murtagh had preferred the Eragon he had once travelled with, before they knew of their relationship and before he had become the great Shadeslayer. After the Battle of Farthen Dür, Eragon had become the Varden's great hero and their only hope against Galbatorix. He had changed too much for them to get along well now.

He had probably given his teachers quite an unvavourable first impression, not paying attention in any class. But he had long since stopped caring.

Remus was eating dinner with his friends, allowing his gaze to wander down the Gryffindor table. His eyes fell on Murtagh, who was just lifting his goblet to take a drink. He didn't know how he'd missed it before, but the boy was wearing dark brown leather gloves which, now that he thought of it, he had never been seen to take off.

Murtagh Morzansson was a mystery, he decided. There was nothing overly suspicious about him, but Remus couldn't shake the feeling that he was more than he seemed. The boy carried a sword, and the gloves suggested that there was something to hide about his hands... And his eyes were the eyes of one who has seen horrors beyond their years. They were cold, almost dead-looking. It made Remus wonder what terrible things could do that to a seventeen-year-old.

Murtagh didn't come back to the dormitory after dinner either. The Marauders were up until one o'clock in the morning, yet there was never any sign of him. The next morning, though, he showed up to breakfast as though nothing had happened.

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**  
**And by the way, I'm pretty sure werewolves being affected by silver is a myth but I'm using it in this chapter because I need it for... Something. Just please don't point out that it's a myth, because I know. Well... On with the story!**

**Chapter 4**  
**Murtagh's POV**

Despite his minimal sleep, Murtagh found himself in a far better mood on the morning of September 3rd. He had spent several hours the previous night with Thorn; Dumbledore had found a cave just outside Hogsmeade that concealed him well.

He even enjoyed James and Sirius' friendly duel in the dormitory. It was refreshing to see people having fun, without worries or cares. With a complicated wave of his wand James had caused a dog collar and lead to appear around Sirius' neck. For some reason, Sirius decided to keep his strange accessory and was still wearing it when the five Gryffindor seventh years headed to breakfast.

Halfway there they passed Severus Snape, a greasy haired Slytherin in their year. He took in Sirius' collar and sneered, his eyes moving to Remus.

"Shouldn't you be wearing the collar, Lupin? Potter... Black... You ought to learn to control your pet."

It didn't take a genius to get what he was insinuating. Murtagh was intrigued that Snape knew about Remus.

"And newbie... You ought to know what you're sharing a room with"

Snape's use of "what" rather than "who" angered Murtagh. He turned slowly to face the Slytherin, his hand on the hilt of Zar'roc.

"Say that again, and you'll be sorry"

"And what do you think you can do to me? I bet that sword's just for show. You'll probably run at the first sign of danger, you coward"

**James' POV**

As soon as the words left Snape's mouth James knew they were a mistake. A fire seemed to spark in Murtagh's cold, shadowed eyes and in one fluid movement he unsheathed his sword. It's blade was an iridescent blood red with a strange black symbol etched on it.

"Move" he said in a low, yet commanding voice.

Everyone in the area instinctively moved back, leaving Murtagh and Snape facing each other in the middle of the corridor. Snape drew his wand. Murtagh's was nowhere to be seen, but he tightened his grip on his sword.

In the same instant, Snape threw a nonverbal curse, seemingly Dark, and Murtagh lunged forward, his blade a ruby blur.

After a few exchanges, Snape appeared to be growing desperate, because the next thing he tried was not something one would want to reveal knowledge of in a normal situation.

"Legilimens!"

Far from allowing Snape to break into Murtagh's mind, the attack only seemed to anger his adversary more. They stared each other down for a few seconds, immobile, then Snape's legs gave way and he dropped, clutching his head in agony.

Snape was on the ground with his opponent's knee on his back. The Gryffindor had a fistful of greasy hair and was pulling his foe's head back. The hair was actually smouldering slightly under Murtagh's hand as he spoke in a quiet, deadly voice.

"Never. Call. Me. Coward. I have done more than you could ever dream of. You can never, ever hope to beat me. You have no idea who I am"

The way he said the last sentence made a shiver run down James' spine. And he was right- nobody knew where Murtagh Morzansson had come from, or even anything at all about it. He resolved to discuss it with his friends later, just as Professor McGonagall came upon the scene.

"Mr Morzansson! What on earth are you doing? Let Mr. Snape up this minute!"

Murtagh stood up, but far from releasing his vanquished opponent he simply placed a booted foot on his back, preventing him from standing.

McGonagall was still puffed up in rage.

"What happened?" She asked all the assembled students.

Sirius spoke up. "Snivellus insulted Remus and Murtagh got angry, then Snivellus insinuated that basically Murtagh was just faking and that he was a coward who would run from any conflict, so Murtagh just proved him wrong"

McGonagall gave a critical frown. "Mr Morzansson, the mature thing to do would be to ignore Mr Snape and walk away"

An very ugly look came onto Murtagh's face. "I will have you know, Professor, that I have sworn never again to run away. Ever."

McGonagall looked like she was going to say something else, but she simply turned away with a sigh and began to shoo the surrounding students out of the way.

Murtagh removed his foot from Snape's back and slowly allowed the Slytherin to stand. He watched him run away down the corridor with fiercely blazing eyes. Only then did he slide his sword back into its sheath and walked away, straight-backed and imposing.

**Murtagh's POV**

Through breakfast, Murtagh reflected in his confrontation with Snape. Who would have know that this particular boy had at least rudimentary mental training? Still, he was no match for Murtagh's carefully honed mental skill. Nobody but Galbatorix had ever broken past his walls.

When he had mentally attacked Snape, it had come to light that he wasn't nearly as tough as he made out. Snape could become a good person, Murtagh could tell.

Right then and there, he resolved to, sometime, seek out Snape and others like him and prevent them from making the mistakes Murtagh himself had made. He was going to save them, because he hadn't been able to save himself.

So his task for the next short while was to find out who out of those who were leaning towards the dark were possible to be brought back; which of them had the potential to do good.

Also, Murtagh had meant what he told McGonagall. He was still berating himself for leaving after the final battle. He had in fact sworn an oath in the Ancient Language that he would never run from a conflict that he had a chance of winning.

His musings were disrupted by the arrival of the Marauders.

Sirius' grey eyes were gleaming excitedly. "Mate, that was badass! You totally kicked Snivellus' arse! And stood up to McGonagall! Wow!"

"I know" Murtagh replied shortly. Sighing heavily, he stood and made his way to class.

The first lesson of the day was Transfiguration, followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts. Wentworth was looking even more vindictive than the first lesson, if possible. With a sadistic grin, he announced that today's topic was Werewolves. No prizes for guessing what secret he wanted out there.

He immediately began to ramble on about how horrid and untrustworthy werewolves were. Murtagh immediately tuned out, dismissing it as rubbish. He had seen from his brief foray into Remus' mind that Hogwarts' resident lycanthrope was nothing like how Wentworth informed them "all" werewolves were.

-  
**Remus' POV**

Remus was attempting, and failing, to ignore the Professor. He couldn't get it out of his head that this man believed that people like him were monsters and didn't deserve to live.

"At transformed werewolf differs from the true wolf in a number of ways, for example the pupils of the eyes, the tufted tail and the shape of its snout.

Now, pure silver can be used to defeat a werewolf. I have brought along a silver plate so that you can have a close look at the substance; I will be passing it around"

Remus was suddenly alert. He had once, at the age of seven, made the mistake of touching pure silver, and he wasn't going to forget the pain in a hurry. He had no idea how he was going to avoid this, he thought, seeing the teacher's eyes flick evilly in his direction.

The silver plate was making its way around the other side of the class when he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Murtagh, who sat beside him on the end of the row. Quick as a flash, the long-haired boy tugged off his tight-fitting leather gloves and handed them to Remus.

"Huh?" said Remus, stunned.

"Put them on!" He hissed.

Remus slid the gloves onto his hands just as Lily Evans handed Murtagh the plate from the row in front. Murtagh took it without glancing at it and passed it to Remus, who handed it across to Sirius as quickly as possible. He felt no pain.

But now it struck him that for Murtagh to give him the gloves he would have to know that the silver would hurt him. Which meant he knew he was a werewolf! Remus immediately started to panic. He couldn't have another person know; it was bad enough that Snape did! What if he told someone?

His thoughts were interrupted by Murtagh asking impatiently, "Do I get those back or what?"

"Oh- Right"

He pulled off the gloves and handed them back to their owner.

Murtagh seemed to vanish as soon as the class ended. Sirius caught up to him in the hall with a concerned look on his face, asking how he had coped with the silver. Remus told him about Murtagh and his gloves.

They skipped History of Magic to have an emergency meeting in the dorm, in which the situation was explained to James and Peter.

"Moony! We have to confront him about it!"

"I know, Prongs... Only after this morning, I don't expect he'll take well to being 'confronted"

"I guess we'll just... Bring it up in conversation or something..."

**Murtagh's POV**

After Defence Against the Dark Arts, Murtagh had run all the way out to the cave where Thorn was staying and shared with him the memories of the mistake he had made with Remus.

_What do I do, Thorn?_

_Go back, and tell them you simply figured it out. Assure them you bear no ill towards this Remus. Make friends, Murtagh. Please._

_I can't bring myself to make friends, in case I lose them again. You know that._

_You won't lose them in this world. There are no Riders. Nobody has the power you have, so you will be able to protect your friends if something does happen._

_...fine, I'll go back. But I'm taking things slow. I'm used to being suspicious and old habits die hard._

When Murtagh entered the dormitory, the Marauders were waiting there. They were looking extremely awkward, as though searching for ways to bring up the subject of lycanthropy. Murtagh decided to save them the trouble.

"I know that Remus is a werewolf and I don't care. Happy?"

The identical shocked looks on their faces were almost comical. Eventually Remus choked out, "how did you know?"

"I figured it out" he paused, "Remus. There are far worse things. Think about it- you have the possibility to harm someone one night a month. Why should anyone hate you the rest of the time? Do you get me now?"

Slowly Remus nodded. At this point, James jumped into the conversation.

"So... Murtagh, what's your family like?" He was obviously trying to break the proverbial ice a bit.

"My parents are dead. My mother was nice, but my father was... horrible. I'm glad he's gone. I have a younger half-brother, but because fate is always so kind to him, she took him away to live with her brother and his wife and son. My father never knew he existed, and neither did I until he was around sixteen" Murtagh had purposely only stated Eragon's age, because if he said his own age at the time, eighteen, it would arouse suspicion.

"I also have a cousin, who my half brother grew up with, but I've never met him. He's married, I think, with at least one child... Anyway, that's my family"

There was an uncomfortable silence. Then Sirius gave a nervous laugh.

"Wow... Your family's more dysfunctional than mine!"

Remus was more sedate. "Your father's the reason you don't like to be called by your last name, right?"

"I said so on the first night, so yes"

After another pause, they all roused themselves and headed down to lunch. Murtagh could barely remember ever talking so freely with anyone other than Thorn... these Marauders were worth a try, he decided.

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**Also, Murtagh hasn't completely opened up to MWPP, he still won't trust them with everything for a while. He's just decided to possibly try out "friendship".**

**Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

**I'm not especially proud of this chapter but it took me an epic struggle against writers block to even finish and I really felt I should update, so...**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Chapter 5  
Murtagh's POV**

On the fourth, Murtagh had his first Charms class. The teacher, a tiny wizard named Professor Flitwick, announced that for the first term, they would have a partner who they had to work with every lesson. The idea was that if one partner was having trouble the other was obligated to help them, and vice versa.

Flitwick started to read out the names. It was a Gryffindor-Hufflepuff class, but with a slight Gryffindor majority. As such, one of the pairs would be comprised of two Gryffindors, but every Hufflepuff would be paired with a Gryffindor.

"So" squeaked the Professor, "the pairs are as follows. When I call your pair please move to a shared desk.

"Macy Abrahams- Alice Norton. Sirius Black- Bridget Hewitt. Lily Evans- Murtagh Morzansson..."

Murtagh found himself paired with another Gryffindor- Lily Evans, a girl with long red hair and emerald green eyes. He joined her in the desk in front of James and his partner, an insufferably snobbish boy by the name of Lawrence Wade.

When everyone had taken their new places, Flitwick started speaking again.

"This lesson we will be revising Summoning Charms. If you and your partner could take it in turns to Summon small" here he looked towards the Marauders, "objects from each others hands..."

Flitwick turned and began to walk around the other side of the classroom, watching the other pairs work. Lily turned to Murtagh.

"So, do you like Charms?"

He regarded her for a second. "I've only had one lesson. But from what I've read, a lot of things taught in Charms class don't have much practical application"

Lily frowned. "What do you mean?

"I should think, in the present climate, that we would be learning things beneficial to fighting the Dark"

"Oh come on. There's hardly going to be a war, the Ministry say they're going to take care of it..."

"But" said James, joining their conversation, "they aren't actually doing anything"

Murtagh nodded in agreement. "I haven't been here long, but I know what a war is and I can see that one is brewing"

Lily snapped her mouth shut and began to practice the Summoning Charm. She seemed to be the kind of person who was unused to being contradicted.

With a sigh, Murtagh pulled out his own wand. He was perfectly capable of magic without it, but like the gem in Zar'roc's pommel, the wand's core held an enormous amount of power. Also, unlike the gem, the power in the wand's core regenerated automatically. This made it an extremely useful asset.

Although Murtagh came from another world, he had been doing a lot of research and had found that there was a man styling himself 'Lord Voldemort' who was out to establish pure blood supremacy over the Wizarding World. And because the Ministry, the government here, was pretending it was no big deal, Murtagh could see that it would come to a war.

He was jerked from his thoughts by the class ending. Leaving the class with the Marauders, he started walking to Transfiguration. Sirius and James were deep in conversation, so Sirius barely noticed the boy who rounded the corner in front of him and they collided. With a sneer, Sirius pushed past, deliberately knocking into the other boy.

"Who was that?" Murtagh asked Remus, wondering about Sirius' extreme reaction.

Remus sighed heavily. "That was his younger brother, Regulus. They don't get along. Sirius' family are very pureblood supremacist, and Sirius has never agreed with that. As far as I know, they had a good relationship before Hogwarts, but Regulus takes after the family, so..."

Murtagh spun around and strode back down the corridor, ignoring Remus' confused expression. He didn't know why he was following Regulus Black. Perhaps it was because the relationship between him and Sirius reminded him a little of Murtagh's own relationship with his younger half brother.

Luckily, this corridor was long, so the sixth-year Slytherin was still in sight. Murtagh quickened his pace and soon caught up to Regulus. He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Regulus spun around, drawing his wand.

"You're that new guy, aren't you?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

Murtagh paused for a few seconds, allowing the last few people to filter out of the corridor, leaving them alone. The Marauders had long since disappeared.

"Yeah, I'm that new guy. The name's Murtagh"

"Have you got a surname then?" Regulus asked sarcastically.

"Morzansson. But," he sighed heavily, "I don't like to use it, I don't like being associated with my father"

"Why did you seek me out exactly?"

Now that the question was posed Murtagh had no idea how to answer it. Eventually he settled for "I don't know"

Regulus snorted and leaned against the wall. Murtagh joined him.

"What class do you have now?"

Regulus didn't look at him as he replied, "I've got a free period"

There was a long pause.

"You know..." Murtagh began, "You know, you remind me of myself"

"How so?" Asked Regulus, turning sharply towards him.

"You follow in your family's footsteps... Yet you know what they do is wrong"

Regulus' face formed a look of suspicion again.

"How d'you know that?"

Murtagh had, in fact, deduced this from the general feel of the boys consciousness, but he settled for telling Regulus that it was a guess. He also couldn't help pointing out that he had admitted that Murtagh's suspicions were true.

He decided to elaborate on his earlier explanation. "I have a brother who Sirius reminds me of at times. He renounced his heritage and became a strong advocate for the Light. But now that I think of it, he ended up not being my brother, but my half brother, so there was no evil father to renounce..."

"There was a war where you came from?"

"Yes... Yes, there was. Regulus?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we arrange to talk again sometime? I... Enjoyed speaking with you. I can let you know when and where, if you'd like"

Regulus' face lit up. "Yeah, I'd like that!"

With a small smile, Murtagh walked away down the deserted corridors. Around the corner, he stopped to think. He believed that Regulus was close to being forced onto the Dark side. But he also thought that, judging by Regulus' reaction when he suggested talking again, that the boy wanted to be helped. Happy with his achievements, he decided not to bother going to Transfiguration and instead headed towards a brief meeting with Thorn.

**Sirius' POV**

****After Transfiguration the Marauders had a free period. They immediately convened in the dormitory. The topic of this 'Marauder Meeting' was to discuss the somewhat suspicious newcomer, Murtagh Morzansson. They all agreed that though he seemed nice- if a bit standoffish- there was something definitely off about him.

After a long debate Remus had written out a list of everything they knew about him.

_What we know about Murtagh Morzansson_

_Dead parents  
Disappears at random times (where to?)  
Hates his last name  
Knew about Moony way to early to be normal  
Paranoid (carries a sword!)  
Freakishly good at fighting with it  
Rarely seen to use wand  
Possible Occlumens_

Looking at their list, it seemed very short. Sirius was sure there was more to Murtagh than this, and that everything they had had an explanation, be it good or bad.

One thing was for certain, Murtagh was hiding something big.

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

**Chapter 3  
Murtagh's POV**

_Why can't I hate him, Thorn?_

Murtagh had spent the better part of the weekend with his scarlet dragon. He knew his roommates would be suspicious of his absence but at the moment he really couldn't care less. After a pause, Thorn answered in his deep voice.

_Because Eragon is your half brother._

_I barely know him! I hate that he has all the luck, I hate that he's a hero, I hate his overall NICENESS! I hate everything about him! So why can't I hate HIM?_

_He is family._

_YOU are my family, Thorn._

Thorn laughed deep in his throat._ I'm touched. Now, it's almost sundown. Get back to that chilly old castle._

Swinging a large black cloak around his shoulders, Murtagh stood and exited the cave, walking across the sunny expanse of stone outside it. A small and rocky path curled around the side of the mountain until Hogsmeade came into view.

Murtagh strolled through the village to the school gates. They were bolted with a chain and padlock, but quickly uttering the Name of Names, coupled with the word _Làdrin_ opened the gate for him. Murtagh had quickly discovered the convenient fact that nothing in this England was warded against his brand of magic.

He made his way silently across the lawns and joined the last few stragglers entering the castle. Although curfew was not until late, September was already quite cold so most students preferred to be in the castle by sundown.  
Forgoing a return to the common room for the time being, Murtagh simply wandered the dimly lit corridors, reflecting, before making his way to dinner.

After dinner Murtagh returned to the dormitory to be greeted by a few suspicious looks from his roommates. Remus was sitting on his bed looking nervous, pale, and drawn.

After an awkward pause, he stood up and walked over to Murtagh.

"Umm... Murtagh, just so you know, it's a full moon tonight so I won't be around for the next few days... And tonight, the others..."

Sirius, James and Peter shot each other a look. Then James took a deep breath and said, "we'reanimagi"

Murtagh frowned quizzically. "Sorry?"

"We- that is, Sirius, Peter and I- became unregistered Animagi two years ago because a transformed werewolf is only a danger to humans so animals can keep him company"

The four Marauders looked at Murtagh tensely. Clearly they had just spilled one of their biggest secrets. However, Murtagh was clueless, something he didn't like one bit.

Hesitantly he asked, "and what are Animagi exactly?"

It was Sirius who answered. "An Animagus is a person who can change into an animal at will, as opposed to a werewolf like Moony here, who has no choice. It takes a lot of complicated spell work and you have to register with the Ministry. It's actually illegal not to register but we didn't want anyone to find out what we're doing. Anyway, I'm a black dog, James is a stag, and Peter's a rat"

After a long pause, Remus said, "The moon will rise in about an hour, so I've gotta go" and darted out the door. His friends followed moments later.

Finally alone, Murtagh pulled out his book on Dark Creatures and reread the paragraph on the werewolf transformation.

'_Though they can live otherwise normal lives, on every full moon a werewolf will go through an incredibly painful transformation from a human into a wolf-like creature. They lose the ability to think in a human way, becoming highly aggressive towards humans- even those to whom they are close and will attack any witch or wizard, including the werewolf's best friends.'_

_An incredibly painful transformation from a human into a wolf-like creature._ That was all it said. What did it mean? What was the author's definition of "incredibly painful"? Murtagh was angry- why was a perfectly good person like Remus afflicted with such a curse when there were so many people who actually deserved the pain!?

**James' POV**

Half an hour before the moon was due to rise, Sirius, James and Peter descended the Grand Staircase into the Entrance Hall. The young Potter's thoughts were in turmoil. Why did he tell Murtagh their secret?

True, James had had a hunch that he was the type who effortlessly knew everyone's secrets. But to tell him THIS? He couldn't explain it, but James had felt, for some reason, that Murtagh could be trusted with this. That Murtagh didn't give a damn whether something was illegal or dangerous. Still, that didn't explain his sudden impulsiveness.

By now they were outside the castle and at the Whomping Willow. Shaking his head, James transformed into his Animagus form and followed Sirius through the tunnel to the Shrieking Shack.

-  
**Remus' POV**

Remus sat in an upstairs room of the Shrieking Shack. He could hear his friends moving around downstairs; he insisted that they remained there while he transformed. It was not something he felt they could see.

A stabbing pain lanced down Remus' back; a precursor to the change. By September, the nights were getting longer and therefore his winter transformations were the worst. Remus gritted his teeth as the agony bit into him again.

And then he couldn't hold it any longer- he loosed a blood-curdling scream as his spine bent and his limbs lengthened alarmingly. The hair sprouting through his skin felt like he was being pierced by thousands upon thousand of white-hot needles. His voice became a howl as his head stretched forward into the snout of the wolf and the last vestiges of the human fled into the back of his mind.

The next thing Remus remembered was awaking in a curtained bed in the familiar hospital wing. The first thing he noticed was the pain; the second was that he was shirtless and Madam Pomfrey was dabbing some sort of cream onto the deep slashes across his chest. The cream helped, but it was obvious it had been a bad moon.

His right ankle was bandaged, as were both his forearms. His hands were scraped raw, the fingernails bloodied around the edges. His head felt like he had recently been hit by the Knight Bus.

With a bang that caused Madam Pomfrey to upend half the jar of extremely cold cream onto his stomach, the door of the Hospital Wing, which Remus could see through his half-open curtains, flew open. Murtagh strode across the room with a look of uncharacteristic concern on his face and dropped into the chair beside the bed. His dark, haunted eyes roamed over the open wounds.

"I had no idea..." He whispered, "you do this every month?"

"Er... Yeah" Remus replied hoarsely, "but it's not so bad, really, you get used to it..."

This was a lie and Remus knew it; you could never get used to the agony of a transformation. Murtagh apparently knew it too, for his eyes flashed dangerously and he stood up, shoving the chair aside.

"Remus, I KNOW PAIN. And it's not something it's possible to become used to. This is not fair! You don't deserve this, Remus Lupin! You have done nothing to warrant such a curse and yet you are the one who has to endure the pain! Why?!"

His voice had steadily risen until he was all but shouting.

"Life isn't fair" Remus replied shortly.

Murtagh's eyes returned to the shadowed, dead look he wore so often. "Believe me, I know"

Madam Pomfrey chose this moment to snap back to her senses.

"Sit DOWN, boy. You may stay, but only if you do not disturb my patient"

Murtagh remained standing. After a long silence in which Madam Pomfrey dabbed a different sort of cream onto Remus' chest, said boy plucked up the courage to ask the question that had been bothering him for the last few minutes.

"Murtagh?"

"Yes?"

"When you said you 'know pain', what did you mean? What happened to you?"

Murtagh looked straight at Remus, and the werewolf could see that his question had dredged up painful memories. Before he could say it didn't matter, Murtagh answered.

"I was tortured, as it happens, among other things. And it isn't a pleasant experience, believe me"

With those words, he turned on his heel and walked out of the sterile white ward.

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**I want to know what you think!**

**What's your opinion on Murtagh? Remus? Regulus? Anything you'd really like to see? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

**IMPORTANT!**

**Also I recently read an absolutely excellent story, Background Secrets by Calai'di. Its a Drarry, but its better than most I've read and not too graphic. You should really take a look at it if you don't mind slash and OCs. Actually, normally I hate lots of OCs but this story makes it good. Anyway, check it out. It's on my favourites list which can be found on my profile.**

**Many thanks to all reviewers!**

**Chapter 7  
Thorn's POV**

Freedom. Finally, a chance to stretch his wings. It was late at night, the new moon shrouding the lad in shadow. Thorn soared over the forbidden forest, slowly circling. He could faintly feel the touch of Murtagh's mind; his Rider was, for once, in a deep and peaceful sleep.

Thorn bared his fangs in a dragon's frightening imitation of a smile. Murtagh was very rarely at peace. Despite the cold, composed mask he wore in anyone's company but Thorn's, Murtagh was sad. Actually, sad couldn't even cover it- he was miserable. He blamed himself for every ordinary soldier Galbatorix had ordered him to kill, he blamed himself for swearing his fealty in the first place. He felt that he had given in because he was weak. Thorn had attempted to talk him around, of course- it was a good thing that Murtagh, even then, had had it in him to care for someone.

That someone had been Thorn. Murtagh had only given in when Galbatorix had harmed Thorn. But Murtagh continued to berate himself for his so-called weakness. Most of all, the Rider blamed himself for Nasuada. For at least ten years after they'd left, Murtagh had been utterly consumed with guilt over what he had done to her. It hadn't left him now, he had just learned to manage it.

But now was one of the rare moments that Murtagh slept I disturbed by nightmares. Thorn almost felt that without this unconscious respite, his Rider would have long since gone mad.

But now the dawn drew closer. Spreading his vast ruby-red wings, Thorn turned and soared back to his hidden mountain cave.

**-  
Remus' POV**

It was Remus' first day out of the hospital wing and he was sitting with Sirius and Peter at the Gryffindor table. James was not present, as he had made the sudden decision to take being Head Boy seriously and was working with Lily on planning dates for Hogsmeade visits.

With a great rushing of wings, hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall. A tawny owl dropped Remus a Daily Prophet, which almost landed in the milk jug. He retrieved it one-handed, still concentrating on his bacon, and absently shook it open. He spared it a customary glance and suddenly found himself choking on a piece of bacon. After Sirius had finished clapping him on the back he took a better look at the paper.

**DRAGON SIGHTED NEAR HOGWARTS! **Screamed the headline. Had Remus had another bite of food in his mouth he would have choked on it as well. As it was, he flicked his eyes downwards and began to read the article.

_On the night of September the tenth, Hogwarts' sixth-year Ravenclaw Prefects came across an astonishing sight while on patrol duty._

_One, Bertram Aubrey, says, "Well, we were patrolling up on the Astronomy Tower, since there are often students up there after hours. There was no one there though, so we turned around to head back down, when Madison- that's the other Ravenclaw Prefect- screamed and pointed at something in the sky. And I looked, and there was a ruddy great dragon above the Forbidden Forest!"_

_Aubrey goes on to describe a beast easily larger than a decent-sized house, "dark red or maybe black" in colour. Based on the full description, experts are unable to figure out what species this dragon is. None of Britain's native dragons are of such a shade or size._

_It is likely that this dragon poses a significant threat and anyone with information on its origins is asked to come forward to ensure the beast's speedy capture._

The Great Hall was positively buzzing with speculation. From what Remus and probably most of Ravenclaw had read, there was no species of dragon that large. The largest species of Dragon, the Ukranian Ironbelly, was known to weigh up to six tonnes. The dragon described in the article would have to weigh at least twenty! There were no dragons in Britain that came anywhere close to the description.

Remus glanced around the hall to gauge the rest of the school's reaction to the news. Beside him, Sirius stood up and left, saying something about showing James.

The first years of every house, still bunched together as a group this early in the year, were looking fearful and glancing at the doors as though they expected a fire-breathing monster to enter any second. The Slytherins looked positively gleeful at the idea that the dragon was a threat; they, no doubt would think it fantastic if someone from another house was eaten by the beast. However, Remus could detect an underlying fear in some of their faces. All the dark curses they knew wouldn't work against a dragon of that size.

The Hufflepuffs were, mostly, looking a little fearful. Yet fearful as they were, they were expressing the well-known Hufflepuff loyalty in stoically standing by and comforting frightened younger students. Ravenclaw- Remus stifled a laugh- almost every Ravenclaw student was feverishly riffling through a book with a title like _Identifying Dragons_,_ Dragon Species of the World_ or _Managing Dragons Near You._

"Hey Moony! Take a look!"

Peter pulled him around to look down the Gryffindor table and turned his head towards one student in particular. Murtagh Morzansson was sitting there, not talking to anyone, simply munching on a piece of toast.

"He's like the only-"

Remus didn't need Peter to finish his sentence. Murtagh was the only student in the entire school who seemed utterly unperturbed by the news. Normally Remus would assume that this stemmed from the fact that Murtagh was never bothered by anything, but still... Something like this? Who couldn't be bothered by this?

Remus considered what Murtagh had told him on his visit to the Hospital Wing the day after the full moon. He had claimed to have been tortured "among other things". What were they? We're they the reason his eyes bore such a haunted, dead look? What had those eyes seen? And were these "other things" the reason for the iridescent sword he carried and his apparent talent for Occlumency, possibly even Legilimency?

In the middle of these profound musings, Murtagh stood wordlessly and left the Hall.

After a few moments, Remus dragged Peter out as well. They dashed to the open front door to see Murtagh striding calmly down the driveway, his boots crunching on the gravel. He reached the gate. Remus wondered what his plan was- the school gate was locked unless there was a Hogsmeade visit on.

But surprisingly, Murtagh placed a hand on the gate and it swung open. What? On impulse, Remus ran down to the gate, but by the time he got there it had closed again. He placed a hand on it and pushed, but it was firmly shut. Peering through the ornate bars, he saw Murtagh striding down the lane that led to Hogsmeade. He didn't once look back.

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**I want to know what you think!**

**What's your opinion on my portrayal of each character? Please let me know! Is there anything you would like to see! Please tell me if there is, I might use it.**

**For instance, the idea for Thorn to be spotted (Almost all of this chapter) was suggested by mangacrack! Thank you, you amazing inspiring person! Without you, I would still be staring at a blank screen dying of writer's block.**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

**Many thanks to everyone who**

**Read  
Reviewed  
Followed  
Favourited**

**My story! Please continue to do so!**

**Chapter 8  
Remus' POV**

_What we know about Murtagh Morzansson_

_Dead parents  
Disappears at random times (where to?)  
Hates his last name  
Knew about Moony way to early to be normal  
Paranoid (carries a sword!)  
Freakishly good at fighting with it  
Rarely seen to use wand  
Possible Occlumens  
Unaffected by news about dragon (a DRAGON!)  
Somehow got through locked school gate easily  
Been tortured, "among other things"_

"What's that last again Moony?"

Remus and Peter were sitting in their dormitory updating their list of "suspicions". James and Sirius were in detention for some petty misdemeanour or another and Murtagh had simply vanished again. Peter snatched the list and read the last point.

"Tortured?! When did you find that out?"

"After the full moon he came to see me in the Hospital Wing..."

Remus relayed the story to his friend, emphasising the fact that Murtagh had mentioned "other things".

"Moony, I reckon we should tell Prongs and Padfoot to go easy on the guy. If he's telling the truth, he must've been through some hard times"

"Yeah... He seems like a truthful type. Still, I can't help being curious. I reckon we should keep trying to find out stuff, but lets not press him for information"

"Wonder if Padfoot and Prongs will agree with the "mild" approach"

**Murtagh's POV**

It was Monday morning yet again and Murtagh sat in the Great Hall, alone. His roommates had offered him a place among them, but he preferred to sit on his own. With a rustle of feathers, hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall.

Murtagh had nobody to correspond with, so he was extremely surprised when a large and bad-tempered looking eagle owl landed in front of him. It was carrying a plain parchment envelope that bore only the words Murtagh Morzansson. Murtagh retrieved the envelope from the owl, which immediately took off again, and opened it up.

The letter inside read:

_Mr Morzansson-_

_Sources of mine inside Hogwarts castle inform me that you possess exceptional magical skill. I believe that it may be in your best interests to join my cause. I can offer you acceptance- power, too, as much as you desire. But perhaps you are not wanting power. Is it revenge, then, that you seek? I can offer you revenge on the world that has been so hard on you. It would be greatly appreciated if you would consider this offer._

_Regards  
The Dark Lord Voldemort_

Murtagh sat staring at the letter, stunned. He had heard of this Voldemort. He was the one whose name everyone feared to speak- they said he was evil, dark and out to take over the world.

But Murtagh couldn't deny that he was sorely tempted by the offer. How long had he wanted revenge on the world that hated him? In his heart he knew it was wrong, but he so wanted the rest of the world to feel the pain they had dealt him... No. He had been tempted by a similar offer once, from King Galbatorix, and look where that had led him? No, he needed to go and find out more about this "Dark Lord Voldemort".

-  
**Snape's POV**

Severus sat in a darkened corner of the library, flicking feverishly through a gigantic tome. Ever since his failed attempt at Legilimency against the new boy, Morzansson, he had been reading all about the various mind arts.

Closing the book on his lap, entitled _The Defence of the Mind_, he paused to think. How on earth did Morzansson become such a good Legilimens? He had heard the whispers, they were calling him a phenomenal Occlumens, but Severus knew better.

Morzansson hadn't simply blocked Severus' attempted Legilimency- he had blocked it extremely well, his mental armour was better than any he had ever even heard of. How did one achieve such a high level of defence by simply "clearing their mind" as the books said? How did one do that in the middle of a duel?

But no, when Severus had attempted to break Morzansson's mental armour his adversary had retaliated. Voilently. He had driven a razor-sharp mental probe into Severus' thoughts, laying bare each and every one of his thoughts and memories, even the pain-filled ones he had always tried to forget. He had no doubt that Morzansson now knew absolutely everything about him.

He growled and picked up the next volume, _The Arts of Legilimency and Occlumency._ He needed to learn to defend his mind- the Dark Lord was recruiting older Slytherins and it was only a matter of time before he was asked to join. And to keep up crucial appearances, he would have no choice but to accept.

He would need to become a master Occlumens in order to hide his true beliefs. It was vital to his future, to his chances of surviving for longer than the next few years, that he knew this. He sighed. It was time he swallowed his pride and asked for help from the one who knew all of his secrets, Murtagh Morzansson.

Stuffing the books back onto the shelf, he stood, dusted off his robes and stood. Making his way out of the little alcove where he had been reading and walked quickly and quietly around the edge of the library. A few aisles on, he jumped in surprise. Morzansson was sitting at a table surrounded by what seemed to be a vast amount of the library's archive of old _Daily Prophets_.

Severus paused briefly, indecisive, before stepping towards Morzansson. He had barely moved a foot before Morzansson stood up and turned to face him in one fluid motion.

Severus had never really appreciated it before now, but it struck him how much larger Morzansson was than him. He exceeded the Slytherin's height by more than a head, and he was obviously well-muscled and strong. Severus suddenly found that he felt rather intimidated.

Morzansson gestured for Severus to take the seat across from him, taking his own again. He did not smile; Severus was not sure he had ever seen Murtagh Morzansson smile. The Gryffindor barely glanced at him before picking up another old _Prophet_ and opening it. The headline was about one of the Dark Lord's first attacks, which had taken place in Severus' second year.

After a few minutes had passed and Morzansson had shown no sign of pausing in his work, Severus cleared his throat quietly. "Morzansson-" he began, but he was cut off.

"It's Murtagh" he said this in the same low, dangerous voice he had used when he had pinned Severus to the ground after their duel.

Severus frowned. "I don't really think-"

"This is not about first name terms or some other politeness" Morzansson- _Murtagh_- snarled, "I don't like to be addressed by my fathers name. Now what do you want?"

Severus took a deep breath. Now was not the time for pride- it was a matter of his survival.

"Mor- Murtagh, I came to ask if you could teach me Occlumency. Teach me to defend my mind. Since you're better at it than anyone I've met, so-"

Murtagh cut him off. "Meet me in the Entrance Hall at midnight tonight. I want this to be private"

Severus couldn't quite believe his ears. "So- so you will? Teach me-"

"Yes"

With that monosyllabic response, he left. His initial exhilaration having died down, Severus noticed that the newspapers Murtagh had been examining were all about the Dark Lord. Why would anyone, in the current climate, need to read up on this? Didn't everyone already know?

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**I want to know what you think!**

**I'd appreciate any ideas, and I want to know if there is anything you would like to see. If I can, I will try to incorporate them.**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

**Oh, and I got my first guest review! Most reviews I simply reply by PM but since I can't do that with a guest review I shall reply here.**

**slyther: thanks for your review! I'm so glad you like my story. I'll try and update nice and quick.**

**Thanks to all the other reviews, favourites and follows and well!**

**Chapter 9  
Sirius' POV**

Sirius sometimes felt that he more of his waking hours were spent at night in the corridors than in any other place. He was currently hiding under the Invisibility Cloak with his fellow Marauders at ten minutes to midnight. James had suggested the outing after allegedly spotting Murtagh leaving out the portrait hole.

They paused in a sixth floor corridor and Remus crammed the Marauders Map out of his back pocket. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good".

They located the dot labelled "Murtagh Morzansson" on the second floor, moving quickly towards the Entrance Hall. There were very few people out at this time- the only other dots outside teachers offices, house common rooms or the hospital wing were the four of them, Filch and Mrs Norris, Murtagh and, just leaving the dungeons, Severus Snape. Their curiosity piqued, the four Marauders made their way downstairs.

By the time they found themselves at the top of the Grand Staircase, they could see Murtagh standing by the front doors, motionless. Footsteps, sounding loud and clear int he stillness of the night, heralded the arrival of Severus Snape from the dungeons staircase. Silently, Murtagh nodded to him and pushed open the heavy oaken front door. Snape followed him without question as he headed out onto the dew-spangled lawn.

The Marauders slipped throught the door just before it closed. Bunched tightly together under the cloak, they sat down on the doorstep. Murtagh and Snape made their way out onto the damp grass; Murtagh sat down on the ground and motioned for Snape to sit opposite him. Thinking quickly, Sirius cast a listening charm just as Murtagh began speaking.

"I will begin by teaching you to defend yourself. I will attempt to break into your mind, using only a moderate amount of force, and you will block me using the methods you have read of. Then I will teach you how to improve your mental armour"

Sirius gasped sharply and felt Remus do the same beside him. Murtagh was teaching Snape Occumency? So many things were wrong with that. Murtagh teaching, for one- the new boy had always displayed an aptitude for magic when he could be bothered, but he had never seemed to show any inclination to share his talents. On the contrary, Sirius got the impression that Murtagh didn't want anyone close to his level of skill if he could help it. He seemed to be slightly insecure- being paranoid enough to carry around a sword at all times was proof enough of that.

Of all the people Murtagh could have been coaching, he had picked Snape. Snape! What was Murtagh thinking? It was common knowledge that Snape would soon become a Death Eater; didn't Murtagh know how much damage the Slytherin could do with a skill such as Occlumency?

Which brought Sirius to the third thing. Why, of all the things for Murtagh to choose to teach, would he pick Occlumency? Perhaps Snape had asked for instruction in the subject, but why would he agree? And more to the point, how and why did Murtagh become an Occlumens in the first place?

The thing that really irked him about Murtagh Morzansson, Sirius thought, was that he was impossible to understand. He always wore an utterly closed expression, so one could never discern anything from his face. He seemed to have had a lot of practice at it. Sirius used a similar expression on his family at times, but he knew how hard it was to block out every emotion. His mask would slip the moment he received even a small shock. But Murtagh was simply... unreadable, and it was unnerving.

-  
**Severus' POV**

Murtagh gave him a few seconds to clear his head before extending a mental ray towards him. It was far more focused than he himself used, and it brushed against his mental armour for barely a second before his defences came crashing down. Murtagh withdrew.

Severus looked up at his tutor, who sighed exasperatedly. "I can see we have a lot to work on. What is the technique you have been using?"

"Well, I've just been doing as the books say, clearing my mind of all thought..."

Murtagh frowned. "That could work... But in a combat situation, which is where you'll need this most, you can't keep your mind completely empty. To begin with, a better tactic is to keep your mind on only one thing. If you concentrate solely on one thing that is all I will be able to find in your mind. Try it. I'll give you ten seconds"

Severus cast around for a subject and ended up focusing on his memories of Lily. Murtagh had invaded his mind before and already knew that he had, and still did, love her.

This method seemed to work much better. Severus focused hard on Lily, filling his entire mind with thoughts of her long red hair, sweet, kind face and her enchanting emerald eyes. Murtagh's mental probe seemed to have been completely repelled, until an unexpected raindrop fell onto his face. He jumped in shock, and the minute he devoted a tiny amount of his attention away from concentrating on Lily, the wall crumbled, granting Murtagh access.

More raindrops began to fall, spattering their robes. Murtagh stood up, saying "We'll continue tomorrow, same time, same place". Severus stood as well. Murtagh continued to stand there, making it clear that Severus was to go ahead. He started to walk back to the castle, mulling over the things he had been taught.

-  
**Sirius' POV**

Snape passed the Marauders and entered the castle, leaving the door slightly ajar for Murtagh, who was still walking slowly across the lawn. Sirius sat perfectly still under the cloak, in shock. Thanks to the listening charm, the four boys had heard every word of their roommates conversation with the Slytherin.

Murtagh was a riddle. He had spoken the words "combat situations" as though that held meaning for him- had he needed his skills at Occlumency in battle before? He sounded as though he had a lot of experience. At times it seemed to Sirius that Murtagh Morzansson was far older than seventeen.

He jolted out of his thoughts as Murtagh slowly came up the steps, his boots clicking on the stone. He stopped right outside the slightly open door, barely a foot away from his four invisible roommates and turned to look straight at was sure he knew they were there, and it unnerved and frightened him.

Murtagh ran a hand through his long dark hair and closed his eyes, seemingly deep in thought. Then, quite suddenly, he spun around and sprinted down the driveway. He skidded to a halt in front of the gate, grabbed the lock, and pulled it open. Then he was off, tearing down the road into Hogsmeade as though demons were after him, his cloak billowing behind him like wings.

After a minute or so of sitting in stunned silence outside the door, the Marauders came to their senses and piled through, shutting it behind them with a dull thud. The comfortingly familiar torchlight of the Entrance Hall somewhat alleviated their utterly freaked-out state, but still none of them spoke until they were safely ensconced in their dormitory with some remedial chocolate provided by Remus.

Eventually, the cosines of the dormitory calmed the four boys. James was the first to speak, his still slightly panicked voice breaking the silence.

"He knew we were there! He looked right at us!"

"He is seriously creepy" Peter asserted with a shudder.

"And how did he get through the gate? Security's been tightened since that dragon was spotted" Sirius put in.

It was Remus who answered his question. "Now that I think of it, Wormtail and I saw him do the same thing a few days ago. It was just after the report about the dragon, you and Prongs weren't there. He got up and left, we followed, and we saw him just open the gate as if it was unlocked the whole time. I even went down and tried to open it myself, and it was still locked"

"Where was he going?" James asked.

"Down the road to Hogsmeade, like this time" Peter said.

"But like Padfoot said, security's been tightened tonnes since then! How did he just leave so easily? I heard Dumbledore himself warded the gates- how did he get past that?"

"And" Remus added worriedly, "why was he leaving in the first place?"

There was a long pause as they all considered this. Why was Murtagh leaving? What business did he have in Hogsmeade? Sirius' suspicion of his new roommate had just increased tenfold. In the present climate, leaving without alerting anyone and in the middle of the night was extremely shifty behaviour. Suddenly, Sirius was struck by a confusing thought.

"Guys" he said abruptly, breaking the silence. The other three Marauders looked up expectantly. Sirius continued, "If he knew we were there, and I'm sure he did, why didn't he say anything and why did he still go running off? Doesn't he care that we saw him and we know where he went, if not why?"

-  
**Murtagh's POV**

Murtagh dashed through the village's silent High Street and out towards the mountain, his cloak streaming behind him. He vaulted up the boulders as agilely as a cat and ran towards Thorn, hiding none of the joy he felt at being reunited with his life partner.

Enjoying their reunion, Murtagh and Thorn sat together at the mouth of the cave and stared up into the clear, star-spangled night. As he sat there leaning on Thorn's ruby hide, his initial elation faded into regret and anger at himself. Thorn noticed his changing emotions and kindly enquired as to what was bothering him.

_What is bothering you, partner of my heart and mind?_

_... When I left, I could feel my roommates there. They were invisible and I know they saw me leave, but I just did it anyway and now they'll get suspicious, they'll think I'm up to something, and I don't want any more people to believe I'm evil, Thorn! That was the best thing about coming here!_

_Murtagh, let your roommates believe what they like._

_And I still don't know what to do about this Voldemort character! He wants me to join him and it's tempting, it really is, but I don't know if it's right..._

_My Rider, when he says "join me" he means become one of his followers. It would be wrong for you to follow him- we followed Galbatorix, and see how that turned out! In my opinion, Voldemort is evil, and his tempting promises are all gilded lies._

_...you are right. I don't know why I considered it. I guess deep inside I still thirst for revenge on the world that treated me so cruelly._

_Remember it was that world, not this one. This is a new world. Now, you must return to the castle. Write a reply to Voldemort as soon as you get there. Be as rude as you possibly can. Show him that one of the great order of Dragon Riders will never serve a twisted mortal such as him!_

_I will._

Feeling reassured, Murtagh swung himself down from the cave, scrambled back down the boulder-strewn path and in no time at all was opening the school gates with a quick mutter of the Name of Names and racing across the dew-wet grass to the front door.

His footfalls seemed as loud as those of a giant as he dashed across the Entrance Hall, up the Grand Staircase and up to the first floor. His rapid progress through the halls was unimpeded until, on the sixth floor, he slammed head-on into someone coming the other way.

In the dark his first thought was that the boy he had knocked sprawling was Sirius, but after a second he realised that it was a rather disgruntled looking Regulus. He held out a hand and helped the Slytherin sixth-year to his feet. By silent agreement they both started walking up a staircase towards the floor above. Regulus was the first to speak.

"Where are you going?"

"The Owlery. You?"

"Oh, I was headed there as well. I... Tend to go up there when I need to think."

They walked in silence for another few minutes until they reached the Owlery. It was then that Murtagh realised he had no means of writing his letter to Voldemort.

"Regulus?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a quill, parchment and ink?"

The young Black rummaged through his school bag for a minute before handing over the requested items. Murtagh sat down against the wall, rested the parchment against his knees and began to write.

_"Lord Voldemort"-_

_You must be delusional if you think that I would stoop to serve one such as yourself. I serve no one but myself. I am insulted to think that you even considered yourself worthy of me. And also- do not presume to know what I want. I know and am capable of things you can only dream of. You have no idea who I am.  
In case I have not made myself quite clear, I am refusing your offer and nothing you say or do can change that._

_Murtagh Morzansson._

Satisfied that his reply was sufficiently rude, Murtagh stood and handed Regulus back his quill and ink, then scanned the rafters for an owl. To his surprise, the bird that had delivered Voldemort's letter was still there. It must have been ordered to remain until it got a reply.

He signalled to the owl, which came fluttering down to land on his arm. He tied his letter to its leg and it took off out the window into the cold night air. For a moment, he just stood at the window and looked out into the night. Then a voice jolted him out of his reverie.

"Murtagh?"

"Mm?"

"Can-can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Certainly. Shall we walk-?" He gestured out the Owlery door.

Regulus nodded his assent and the two of them slowly made their way out and along the corridor. Regulus took a deep breath and started to talk.

"It's Sirius! He just left, ran away just like that, and he never even thought about me! He had no idea how upset I was when he left, I doubt he even cares! And now Mother and Father are resting all their hopes on me, and they want me to become a Death Eater, and I haven't got a choice even though I know it's wrong, and I just want my brother back!"

By the time they had arrived at their current location, just outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, Regulus' voice had risen until he was almost shouting. Murtagh remembered the promise he had made himself- to save whoever he could from the Dark because he hadn't been able to save himself.

His mind made up, he turned to Regulus and said, "Wait here. I'm going to go up to the dormitory, bring your brother down here, and have the two of you make amends Right Now"

Turning on his heel, he muttered the password and climbed through the portrait hole. Once in the common room, he dashed up the boys staircase and through open the door of the seventh-year boys dormitory with a bang. The Marauders shifted slightly in their sleep, but didn't wake, so Murtagh raised his voice.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**I want to know what you think!**

**I'd appreciate any ideas, and I want to know if there is anything you would like to see. If I can, I will try to incorporate them.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story.**

**Also, I got a guest review asking how often I update- I normally update every few days, I'm afraid there isn't a fixed pattern (trying to develop one) but if you check weekly there should be one or two new chapters up.**

**Chapter 10  
Sirius' POV**

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

The shout jolted Sirius out of his slumber so violently that he tumbled out of bed and fell, tangled in the sheets, to lie sprawled on the dormitory floor. Once he had freed himself, he looked up to see Murtagh standing over him, a determined expression on his face.

Sirius gulped. He remembered all too well the conversation he had had with his fellow Marauders before bed, in which they had speculated about Murtagh being suspicious, possibly dark and definitely dangerous.

Before he could do anything about it Murtagh had yanked him to his feet and started to march for the dormitory door, pulling Sirius, who stumbled blearily in his wake. By the time he was being dragged across the common room and towards the portrait hole, he had recovered enough from the shock to struggle against his roommate's vice-like grip.

"Oy! Let- me- go! Let me go! Where the bloody hell are you taking me?"

Murtagh didn't answer, and Sirius found his hold impossible to break. The guy was really incredibly strong. He continued to struggle fruitlessly as he was towed through the portrait hole and out into the corridor beyond.

Once outside the Gryffindor common room, Murtagh loosened his hold a little. After a second or so, Sirius noticed that there was someone seated against the wall, looking away from the two of them. In the semi-darkness he couldn't tell who it was, only that they were a black-haired male, which didn't narrow it down all that much.

Murtagh shoved him down beside the seated boy, who turned his head to face him. Sirius suppressed a gasp- Regulus? Why had Murtagh brought him out here to see Regulus?  
Sirius became aware that the sword-wielding boy had begun speaking again

"I'm going to leave you two alone here," Murtagh said brusquely, "I want you to sort out your differences. If you can't do that, at least don't kill each other." With those words, he turned abruptly and reentered the common room.

Out in the corridor, an awkward silence hung between the two Black brothers. Regulus seemed to want to say something- several times he opened his mouth as if to begin a conversation, but seemed unable to find the nerve mad closed it again. The fifth or sixth time this happened, Sirius told him impatiently to "Spit it out!"

After another few seconds silence, Regulus blurted out, "They want me to join up!"

Sirius was confused. "Who- join what?"

"Mother and Father want me to join the Dark Lord"

"Join Voldemort!?"

Regulus flinched at the sound of the name, then nodded and continued. "Sirius... I really don't want to. I don't have a choice, even though I know it's wrong, and..."

Sirius was somewhat surprised by this. He had always assumed his brother shared all his parents' bigoted pureblood-supremacist beliefs. "You- don't want to?" he repeated faintly.

Regulus nodded again. "I started to see sense after you left. Mother and Father started going on about how you were a disgrace and now it was up to me to be a proper pureblood heir. And over the summer, they said it was my duty to join the Dark Lord and purge the Wizarding World of muggle borns," here Sirius noted that his brother had said 'Muggleborn' not 'Mudblood', "I didn't realise they were serious until they got cousin Bellatrix round to tell me all about the Death Eaters- she's joined, by the way- and I just- I just feel trapped, Sirius, they plan for me to take the Mark this Christmas Break, and I just don't know what to do!"

Tears were glistening in the corners of the younger Black's eyes and his voice had risen shrilly. Sirius felt stunned- who knew that Regulus felt that way? Awkwardly, he pulled his younger brother into a hug.

Regulus leaned into Sirius' chest, tears beginning to flow freely down his cheeks. Sirius just held him, feeling more like a big brother than he ever had before. Surprisingly, he liked the feeling. Their parents had kept them apart since Sirius had first started showing signs of anti-pureblood ideas, believing him to be a bad influence. Sirius enjoyed having someone to care for and realised that he had always subconsciously missed his little brother.

Regulus' dry sobs subsided into hiccoughs and he sat up. He looked sheepishly at Sirius' soaking wet pyjama shirt. "S-sorry" he stuttered.

"Don't be" said Sirius, giving his brother a genuine smile, "It's me who should be sorry, bro. I had no idea you didn't want that- I thought you were like the rest of them just because you weren't as outgoing as I was"

"I was like them, once..."

"But you aren't any more. That's what matters." Sirius pulled his tear-stained brother into another hug.

There was another silence, far more companionable than the last. Then Regulus said, "I can't go back to Slytherin. I, um, lost my temper a bit tonight and implied that I wanted the Dark Lord to fall... Which I do, now. I'll just say that had I not got out when I did, they'd probably have killed me"

"Killed you?!"

"Well... Yes. And Avery and Mulciber and that lot will probably write to Mother and Father... I can't go home"

"You know what we're gonna do, little bro?" said Sirius, suddenly determined, "You're going to come up and stay with me and my mates!"

Regulus looked suddenly nervous. "Are- are you sure? I mean, I'm in Slytherin-"

"They'll be fine with it," Sirius said, and he meant it too. James, Remus and Peter were the most accepting people he had ever met. Sure, none of them were overly keen on the Slytherins, but he knew for certain that they would accept his brother. It was for Regulus own safety that he was to stay in their dormitory.

He stood and Regulus did likewise. Speaking the password, 'Bowtruckle', he led his brother through the portrait hole and into the cosy, red-and-gold themed Gryffindor Common room. Murtagh was still up, sitting on one of the couches with his head in his hands, looking weary. This was such common behaviour for him that Sirius didn't even question it. He stood when the two Black brothers entered.

"Regulus is going to stay in our dorm from now on," Sirius said, hurriedly explaining the situation.

Murtagh nodded once then led the way up the staircase. He was a few steps ahead of the Blacks, so he entered the dormitory first. As soon as the door opened, they heard James' enraged yell.

"Where the hell did you drag Sirius off to! You tell us where he is right this minute, you-"

"Relax" Murtagh said coldly, "Sirius is coming. He'll explain. Now, I think I'll go to bed"

With a chuckle, Sirius climbed the last few stairs and entered the explosion of mess that was his dormitory, Regulus following nervously. James launched himself across the room with a cry of "Padfoot! You're alive!" as soon as he caught sight of his friend.

For once, Sirius didn't immediately return the sentiment and James backed off, looking mildly confused. "What's up, mate?"

"Well, my fellow Marauders" Sirius said dramatically, "we have a guest!" He moved aside, revealing Regulus, who gave a shy wave. His friends were still standing there looking nonplussed, so he thought an explanation might be in order.

"You see, dear Reggie here has turned over a new leaf since I made my heroic flight to Potter Manor. He's come round to the viewpoint that I was right about dear old Mum and Dad after all, which was hardly surprising. I mean, every decent person knows I'm always right.  
"Anyway... Now it seems the House of Serpents and its associate the House of Black, are now after his blood and I most graciously offered him the hospitality of the Marauders. Oh, and you, Murtagh"

Remus was the first to recover from the shock of this revelation. He moved forward with his familiar friendly smile and warmly shook Regulus' hand, welcoming him. James and Peter did likewise. Murtagh was lying motionless on his bed, but Sirius was pretty sure he was only pretending to be asleep.

Sirius watched as Regulus was swamped in greetings and handshakes by his three best friends, and smiled inwardly at the look of happy relief on his brother's face.

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**I want to know what you think!**

**I'd appreciate any ideas, and I want to know if there is anything you would like to see. If I can, I WILL try to incorporate them.**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. Especially, I feel I must say, to the ever-faithful ****_mangacrack_****.**

**Chapter 11  
Regulus' POV**

Regulus couldn't remember ever feeling so contented. Sirius' friends were some of the nicest, most welcoming people he had ever met. The morning after Sirius had brought him up to the dormitory, James and Remus had dashed off and used their "Prefecty Headboyish powers", as Sirius put it, to get permission for a permanent bed for Regulus to be placed in their dormitory. James had then announced to the entire Gryffindor population that Regulus was an honoured guest and was to be treated as a Gryffindor.

Currently, it was seven o'clock on a Wednesday morning and the dormitory was a hive of activity. Peter was still slumbering deeply, and Sirius was in the shower and had been for almost the last half hour, but the others were up and about.

Remus, ever organised, was fully dressed in his uniform and seated on his bed sorting through a sizeable mountain of books and selecting particular ones to add to his steadily filling bag. James, still dressed only in his Broomstick-patterned red and gold pyjama bottoms, was banging on the door to the bathroom and shouting at Sirius- who had been in there for the last half hour- to hurry up. Just as he got to the point of throwing his full weight against the door over and over again, it opened.

Sirius, clad only in a scarlet towel, jumped quickly out of the way as James fell face-first through the bathroom door. Looking sulky, he shoved Sirius out of the way and hurried into the bathroom. Seconds later they heard the shower turn back on.

With a snort, Sirius walked over to his trunk and began to get changed. Murtagh, meanwhile, had climbed calmly out of bed and was now buckling on his ever-present sword, preparing to leave.

-  
**Remus' POV**

James, Sirius and Peter weren't even half ready by the time Remus got his bag packed. Regulus wanted to stay and wait, so he left for breakfast alone. Murtagh had already gone down.

When Sirius had first brought his brother into their dormitory, Remus had been extremely surprised. Sirius had always said that Regulus was exactly like the rest of the Blacks, but he seemed to have changed his mind, or perhaps it was Regulus who had changed. Whatever it was, Sirius and his brother were now getting on like a house on fire.

Remus quite enjoyed the sixth-year's company. Regulus, like him, was quite studious and they could spend hours in the library together talking about books. Reflecting, Remus felt that the dormitory dynamic had changed for the better with the addition of not one but two roommates.

By now, he was at the doorway to the Great Hall. Walking in, he noticed that it was still relatively empty at the early hour of seven fifteen. The only people at the Gryffindor table were a smattering of first and second years- the first years always seemed to be early right at the beginning of the year- and Murtagh, eating alone at the far end.

Remus made his way over and sat next to his long-haired roommate, pulling a dish of sausages towards him. For a minute or two, they sat in companionable silence, until Remus asked, "What do you think of Regulus?"

"He is a good person," Murtagh answered without hesitation, "And he has potential. He is a loyal friend, and is strong enough to make the right choices."

Remus thought that the last statement, about being strong enough to make the right choices, had a hidden meaning- to Murtagh at least. Remus himself was at a loss as to what it might be.

"What... What do you mean by that?" He asked hesitantly.

Murtagh gave him a meaningful look."It is important to be strong enough to stand up for what you know is right, no matter how hard it is. Regulus has the strength to do that, and for that I respect him."

Murtagh, the cold and aloof Murtagh, respected Regulus? Clearly, that quality held a lot of meaning for him. Remus would have liked to ask more, but Murtagh didn't look as if he was inclined to answer any more questions. Remus didn't want him to close up again, so instead he inquired as to what Murtagh though of their various classes and teachers.

Murtagh thought for a few moments before starting to speak. "Well, McGonagall and Flitwick aren't bad teachers, but I don't see all that much point to their subjects, especially Transfiguration. Turning a raccoon into a flowerpot is hardly going to be of use in real life"

"Yes," Remus interjected, "but you do need it to pass a Transfiguration NEWT, which helps you to get a job in the real world. Even if you want to dedicate your life to Defence Against The Dark Arts," this was a guess, but it seemed like a Murtagh thing to do, "the best way to do that is to become an Auror, and you have to do really well in Transfiguration for that."

"I want to- no, I WILL- fight the Dark, but I don't have to become an Auror for that. I'm not especially keen on governments or following orders from anyone but myself. So as far as I'm concerned, Transfiguration isn't especially useful."

"So what do you think of the other subjects? What are you taking anyway?"

"Charms- some of it can be useful, but like Transfiguration, a lot of it has almost no practical application. Herbology I actually think quite highly of- especially learning about dangerous plants that one might actually encounter, and plants in healing. History of Magic, quite simply, is a waste of time. Potions I like- it can come in handy."

"What about Defence?"

"It would be a good subject with another teacher. But to put it bluntly, Wentworth is a prejudiced bigot who doesn't know what he's talking about."

Remus agreed wholeheartedly with this statement, and he said as much, adding, "and are you taking anything else?"

"Yes... Ancient Runes, which I enjoy a lot. I didn't bother with any more. What about you?"

"All the same subjects as you, except that I take Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures and I dropped Runes after fifth year"

"Hmm... Yes, what subject do we have first?"

As Remus ducked down and started searching his bag for his timetable, it struck him that he had just had a full length conversation with Murtagh Morzansson. He had long since dismissed the idea that Murtagh could open up, assuming it was impossible, but clearly the trick was just to steer clear of personal questions. He located the timetable- Herbology first, which he relayed to Murtagh- just as Sirius and Regulus ambled up to join them.

**Regulus' POV**

Sirius and Remus immediately struck up a conversation, which Regulus found convenient. He had something to ask Murtagh, so he slid into a seat beside the other, ignoring the Slytherins' glares from across the hall.

"Murtagh?"

Murtagh turned towards him with a "Yes?", signalling for him to carry on.

"I've been meaning to ask- w-why, um, why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Despite his asking, Regulus was sure that Murtagh knew exactly what.

"Why did you go get Sirius that night, so we could make it up? Why did you save me?"

Murtagh gave him a long look, and the shadows in his dark eyes seemed more pronounced than ever. "I saved you, and I will save anyone I can. I saved you because I couldn't save myself."

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**I want to know what you think!**

**What do you like?**

**What don't you like?**

**What do you want to see? (I'll try to incorporate your ideas)**

**What don't you want to see?  
PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. By the way, I got some of the ideas for events in this chapter from mangacrack. Thanks!**

**And thanks also to my guest reviewers:**

**dg- I do not plan to ever abandon this story. That is a fanfiction writers worst crime.**

**eragonpotter- I'm glad you think it's good!**

**awesome dude99- I appreciate your idea! I'll try and make it happen.**

**Chapter 10  
Thorn's POV**

The cool night wind washed over Thorn's blood-red scales as he soared through the air. It felt wonderful to fly again. Circling the mountain under which he was staying, he cruised in the direction of the forest on Hogwarts grounds, the one Murtagh had said was referred to as the Forbidden Forest.

Murtagh. Thorn was happy that he was finally opening up to his roommates, allowing himself to begin tentative friendships. He knew how hard this must be for his Rider, after all his last friend had been Eragon, before they knew of their half-brotherhood, and his relationship with the Blue Rider had only deteriorated since. He knew that Murtagh was grateful to Eragon for defeating Galbatorix and freeing him, but there was too much hate between them generated by the war.

Turning his mind to happier topics, Thorn thought about Regulus. From what he had seen through his connection with Murtagh's consciousness, Regulus was one of the few who could be saved from taking the path into Darkness. He was one of the few unwilling who had the strength to turn away. Whatever he seemed to others, Regulus Black was a strong person.

By now, Thorn was gliding over the thick pines of the Forest. He dived gently, touching down in a clearing that was only just large enough to accommodate him. Folding his wings, he lay down and gazed into the forest around him. There was nothing he could see, but his mind detected a multitude of beings, large and small. A few of the larger presences were moving in his general direction, but Thorn wasn't worried. At his size, almost nothing and no one could hurt him.

A scuffling, clicking noise caused Thorn to turn and look as a pair of large spiders scuttled into the clearing. In actual fact, they were enormous- standing two metres tall- but compared to the ruby dragon they were simply larger than average. With a movement like a striking adder, Thorn's neck shot out towards them. With a sickening crunch, the larger of the two spiders suddenly found itself between the dragon's jaws. Thorn smiled wolfishly, red-black blood running down his chin. It was wonderful to eat fresh meat again.

The smaller spider had fallen when Thorn had struck at its counterpart. It now lay on its back wriggling its legs in the air, desperately trying to turn itself over before Thorn finished with his current meal. The dragon in question licked the first spiders blood from his jaws with relish, then snapped up the second. His fangs pierced its armour and in seconds this one too lay in his stomach. With a brief snort that blew several fiery sparks from his nostrils, Thorn laid his head on his front paws for a rest.

The calm was short-lived. With a snapping of twigs and the crunch and crackle of dead leaves, four beings entered the clearing. They were of no species Thorn recognised- while from the waist up they resembled men, their torsos blended seamlessly into the bodies of horses.

Seemingly the eldest of them, who walked a pace in front of his companions, wore a long, straggly grey beard. His hair and his horse's body were also grey, though the latter was flecked with brown and black. Deep wrinkles were on his face, and he comported himself in the stately manner of one who was used to being obeyed.

To the right of him stood another of these beings whose horse body was of deepest black. The human half of him was a youngish man with black hair and the beginnings of a beard.

On the elder's left side stood one who was as pale as the last was dark. The only female of the group, her pale blonde hair hung down far enough to spread out over the back of her equine half, which was purest white. She was not completely bare chested- her breasts were covered by a piece of animal skin which had been bleached to the colour of her hair.

The last of these strange beings was no more than a foal- he clasped the hand of the pale female as he stared with startlingly blue eyes at Thorn. His hair was the same white-blonde as the one who was presumably his mother, while his horse's coat was a fine palomino colour.

Thorn, whose eyes had been roaming over the peculiar group, turned back to the oldest as said being spoke.

"Dragon! Leave our forest, I command you!"

Thorn snorted. Who did this puny man-pony think he was, commanding a dragon to do anything? Projecting his thoughts at him, he replied with, _Do not presume to command me. I mean you no harm as of now, unless you displease me. Now will you tell me what sort of beings you are, man-pony?_

The man-pony seemed to swell with rage at Thorn's somewhat undignified nickname for him. The black haired one next to him looked similarly indignant, while the pale mother and child hung back more warily.

'We," the elder declared imperiously, "are centaurs! I am Loren, leader of the herd that dwells hereabouts. My son," here he gestured to the black-haired centaur, "is Bane, and my daughter," the pale female, "is Meriweth. Her son is named Firenze"

_So you call yourselves centaurs, man-pony. Well, now that I know your names, it is only fitting for me to inform you that I am Thorn._

"That be as it may, Dragon, however this forest is ours and on the authority vested in me as herd leader, I command you to leave us! Now!"

_...No, you pathetic little man-pony._

"I am not a man-pony! The- the disrespect, the-"

Loren stood there a moment longer, quivering with rage, then he beckoned to his fellows and stalked out of the clearing. Bane followed instantly, with a vindictive look at Thorn, but the others didn't move. When the sound of the two older male centaurs' hooves died away, Meriweth took a tentative step forward.

"Dragon... Thorn?"

_Meriweth._

"Where do you hail from? There is something otherworldly about you..."

Thorn laughed a little, deep in his throat. _That would be because I am from another world... I came to this reality not long ago with my Rider._

"Your Rider?"

_He is bonded to me... We have been so for the last two hundred and sixty-five years._

In the pensive silence that followed, young Firenze gazed into the sky and declared, "Mars is bright tonight"

Meriweth followed her son's gaze. "So it is."

_What does that bode for the world?_

Meriweth turned to look again at the blood-red dragon. "Mars is the bringer of battle. His presence in the heavens signifies bloodshed and conflict to come."

For the first time since he had begun his conversation with the white centaur, Thorn felt a deep sense of disquiet. He rustled his wings restlessly. Then, Firenze moved forward a few paces, his small hooves making almost no sound.

"Do you believe in destiny or fate?" He asked quietly, in a voice that seemed beyond his years.

Thorn stretched his wings, rose and prepared to take off. _If destiny does exist, then she is indeed a cruel entity._ With those parting words, he soared away into the darkened sky.

**James' POV**

It was around one o'clock in the morning. Remus was walking the halls on his prefect rounds, Sirius, Regulus and Peter slept soundly, but James lay awake. About half an hour previously, he had been jolted awake by a noise that had come from the vicinity of Murtagh's bed. He had been lying here ever since trying to decide whether to get out of bed and investigate or stay, considering that Murtagh was a very private person.

Eventually, curiosity won out and he slid open his bed hangings with a soft rustle. After taking a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the dark, he cast his eyes around the room. Murtagh was sitting, silent and motionless, on the windowsill, staring out at the night.

Acting on impulse, James climbed out of bed and joined his haunted-looking roommate. For a minute or so, silence reigned. Then Murtagh let out a long drawn out sigh, the faint light of the half moon casting strange shadows across his face and making him seem all the more haunted.

"Homesick?" James asked softly.

Murtagh shook his head. "I'm glad to be away"

After another pause, James asked the question that had been bothering him for a while. "Murtagh... Do you have any friends? Have you ever?"

"I had a friend once" Murtagh said slowly, "but he... Left me. I have one good friend now, more of a partner. If it weren't for the grief I would cause him I would have ended my own life a long time ago"

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**Also, about Meriweth- why can't there be female centaurs?**

**I want to know what you think!**

**What do you like?**

**What don't you like?**

**What do you want to see? (I'll try to incorporate your ideas)**

**What don't you want to see?**

**Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. Thanks!**

**And thanks also to my guest reviewers:**

**Guest: glad you like it**

**gokuvegeta: I am writing as fast as I can!**

**cmon: of course I'm not abandoning it!**

**Chapter 13  
Remus' POV**

"C'mon, we'll just check the Astronomy Tower and be done, OK?"

Remus was patrolling the school on Prefect rounds with one of the Hufflepuff Prefects of his year, Lawrence Wade. Wade was, without exception, the most pompous and self-centred person Remus had ever had the misfortune to meet. He had done nothing but complain all night, saying he was cold, tired, deathly ill- you name it.

Wade sniffed obnoxiously. "If we must. This duty is far beneath my dignity- no respect for the rest I need to attain my flawless results in lessons, the shame of it..."

Remus tuned out to his mutinous grumblings as they started to climb the staircase towards the Astronomy tower. Out on the roof, the cold November wind whipped Remus' robes around his legs as he did a quick round of the tower. Turning to go back inside, he saw something that made him freeze in his place.

A vast winged shape soared out of the canopy of the forbidden forest, it's crimson scales glinting in the meagre starlight. The dragon was perhaps a hundred metres long from nose to tail, as best he could see. It looked like it was the same size as- maybe even a little larger- than James' house, Potter Manor, which was the biggest house he knew. Its wingspan was over double its length, the opaque scarlet membranes blotting out an enormous swathe of the midnight sky.

Wade gave a strangled gasp behind him as the dragon tilted its wings slightly and angled itself towards the castle- towards the two Prefects standing frozen atop the Astronomy Tower. Twisting its vicious-looking head upwards at the moon, it loosed a pennant of rippling red fire. In the darkness it left a burning afterimage that distorted Remus' vision for a minute.

By the time it cleared, the beast was less than twenty metres away, though it was quite a distance above. This provided some relief- surely if it had been coming to attack them, it would be at their level or descending? The fear wasn't completely alleviated, though, as dragons were supposed to be highly volatile and unpredictable.

With a powerful beating of its wings, the dragon swooped over Remus and Wade's heads. It flew over the roofs of the school, heading for Gryffindor Tower. An icy hand of fear seemed to close around Remus' insides- his friends were in that tower! However, the dragon simply circled once above the tower, then turned and glided in the direction of Hogsmeade.

Slowly, Remus realised that he was shaking. Wade's legs had given way, causing him to crumple down to the ground. After catching his breath for a minute, Remus tore down the tower staircase and down the corridor towards Gryffindor tower.

**Sirius' POV**

"GUYS!"

At the shout, Sirius woke with a start, tumbling out of his four-poster. In the bed next to him he faintly registered a concerned cry of "what?" from his brother, and Peter seemed to have also fallen out of bed, if that loud thud was anything to judge by.

Untangling himself from the blanket, he noticed Murtagh and James were sitting on the window sill as though they had been talking. James was bolt, upright, shocked by the shout, while Murtagh slouched against the window frame staring out at the night.

The shouter was Remus, returned from his Prefect rounds wearing an expression of terrified shock. "What is it?" James asked.

"I was up on the Astronomy tower doing rounds with Wade, and I saw a- the dragon! The bloody dragon!"

Murtagh's head snapped around at lightning speed. "What?!" For once, he actually seemed interested.

"The dragon! The one that was in the papers not long ago, the giant one! It flew right over us- it was bloody enormous- and it circled above Gryffindor Tower before it flew away!"

"What did it look like?" Sirius asked, eager to find out more.

Remus was still wild-eyed, but his breathing had slowed and he seemed to be calming down. "It was enormous, seriously, bigger than... bigger than Potter Manor, even! And it had these enormous wings, even bigger than its body. It was red, blood red. I remember that well... It breathed red fire too"

With a click of boots on the stone floor, Murtagh hopped down from the window sill. He strode briskly across the room and disappeared out the door without another word. They heard the dull click as the portrait hole opened and closed.

Dumbfounded, the four seventh years and one sixth year stared at each other. Murtagh never provided and explanation as to where he was going when he disappeared at those random times, but now? Remus had just brought tidings of a dragon sighted right above the school, and he had picked now to go on one of his trips? A buzz of talk broke out across the room as they speculated on where he had gone on this particular night.

They had been talking for more than ten minutes, yet Peter had said nothing so far. Now he leapt up of his bed, attracting everyone's attention with a shout.

"Guys! I just thought of something! Moony, remember last time the dragon was seen? Just after we all heard about it, Murtagh leaves and doesn't show up again for hours. Now he's heard about a second sighting, and he disappears again! See the connection?"

People often considered Peter to be rather stupid, and most of the time this was true and he was a far cry the sharpest tool in the shed, but occasionally he could be very insightful. This appeared to be one of those times.

None of the others had seen the correlation between Murtagh and the two dragon sightings... What had Remus and Peter said about the first time? He had gone down to the gate, mysteriously been able to open it and gone towards Hogsmeade...

Sirius leapt from his bed towards the window, knocking James out of his way. Sure enough, a figure wearing Murtagh's distinctive long black cloak was running across the darkened grounds. Regulus, appearing at his brother's side, pointed out the sword flashing from between the folds of the voluminous cloak, a flash of iridescent red in the black of the night. Murtagh disappeared from view as he left the school grounds, effortlessly unlocking the gate in his mysterious way.

After rummaging briefly in his trunk, Remus brought out the "What we know about Murtagh" list and added another point, whilst James explained the concept to Regulus.

_What we know about Murtagh Morzansson_

_Dead parents  
Disappears at random times (where to?)  
Hates his last name  
Knew about Moony way to early to be normal  
Paranoid (carries a sword!)  
Freakishly good at fighting with it  
Rarely seen to use wand  
Possible Occlumens  
Unaffected by news about dragon (a DRAGON!)  
Somehow got through locked school gate easily  
Been tortured, "among other things"  
Disappeared straight after hearing about both dragon sightings_

**Murtagh's POV**

_You were seen again, Thorn!_

_And? I also investigated this Forbidden Forest place and had an argument with a man-pony._

Murtagh snorted with poorly disguised laughter._ A man-pony?_

_Half human, half horse. They call themselves centaurs- man-pony annoys them, for some reason. Look them up._

Again, Murtagh was unable to stay angry with his dragon. He sighed. _Who cares, anyway? Let yourself be seen all you like, I no longer care what people think of us._

_Good, you need not mind their opinions. But from what I have seen of their minds and natures through our connection, they shouldn't mind me all that much... Remus in particular seems the accepting type. Give them a chance, Murtagh. Give yourself a chance to make friends.  
Please, for me._

_I will try._

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**I dont much like this chapter, but i thought i should get something out. please, i really need ideas.**

**PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. Thanks!**

**And my guest reviewers:**

**Fanguy- you'll have to read this chapter to see if I took your suggestion!**

**oo- thanks!**

**sstemm- here you go!**

**Chapter 14  
Severus' POV**

Severus had taken six Occlumency lessons now, and was beginning to build up strong defences. Or so his teacher told him. Murtagh could still break through them with ease, but he told Severus in no uncertain terms that this was down to the Gryffindor's skill rather than Severus' lack thereof. Apparently the mental walls he had now mastered would keep out almost any Legilimens.

"One more time"

Severus immediately threw up his strongest shields. He could feel them being buffeted by Murtagh's consciousness, trying to find a chink in the armour rather that using brute force- he was trying to learn to erect completely flawless walls, and anyway, if Murtagh used his full strength the Slytherin would have no hope.

Like raging floodwaters breaking a dam, Murtagh's mental ray slipped in and tore down his defences before withdrawing. Severus shivered slightly. Learning Occlumency was an unsettling experience, as it literally involved baring all of your innermost thoughts and feelings. If Murtagh was surprised by anything he found, though, he never said anything.

"You need to extend your shields right to the edge of your consciousness. We'll try again the same time, same place Thursday night,"

With those words, Murtagh stood up from where they were sitting, under a large tree on the grounds, and strode away towards the castle. Severus stared after him, then after a moment's hesitation called "Murtagh!" He then glanced around rather furtively, in the silence of the night his shout had seemed unnaturally loud.

Murtagh had turned at his call and, with a faint squeak of his boot on the dew-damp grass, was walking back to the tree. "What is it, Severus?" he asked bluntly.

"I thought... Maybe we could talk, just talk?"

Murtagh gave what might have been the ghost of a smile. It flitted across his face so briefly Severus wasn't sure he had seen it at all, before the Gryffindor's impassive mask returned. "Thank you. I would like that." Folding his legs beneath him, Murtagh sank down to sit against the trunk of the tree.

For about half a minute, they sat in companionable silence, before Severus asked the question that had been bothering him for a while.

"Why did you learn to defend your mind so well?"

"Why? Well, why do you want to learn?"

Getting frustrated at Murtagh's evasion, but keeping a level head, Severus answered, "To stop people breaking into my mind and learning things about me that I don't want them to know. But you already knew that, you've been in my head"

"Of course I knew that. But my reasons were much the same, although for me it was not so much about concealing information- not at first, anyway- as it was about retaining my privacy. I am a very private person", there was a pause, "Eventually, it was a matter of life and death"

A matter of life and death? What on earth had been going on where Murtagh came from? As the latter thought ran through his head, he realised that he had no idea where that might be. So, throwing caution to the winds, he asked.

"Somewhere far away that you haven't ever heard of," came the curt reply, before the Gyffindor stood and walked away to the front doors. But the time Severushad entered after him, Murtagh had long since made his way up the marble staircase and into the darkness of the upper floors.

It was only when he was back his dormitory that Severus realised that they had barely talked at all.

-  
**Remus' POV**

It was a cold yet sunny Saturday and the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Remus, accompanied by Sirius, had invited Murtagh to join their group that morning, but he had declined and had been very distant since. Pushing the thought out of his mind, Remus made his way down the lane into the village with his fellow Marauders and Regulus.

Hogsmeade was bustling with students, from third years eagerly exploring for their first time, to seventh years like them who made a beeline for their favourite places. Today, the first stop was The Three Broomsticks.

They had decided to come here early to escape the crowds that would soon be flooding the pub. The group headed straight for their favourite table in the corner, where Madam Rosmerta brought over a round of Butterbeers. It was cosy just to sit there inside, since outside the sun was slowly giving way to a cover of pale grey clouds, thickening by the minute. James and Sirius were talking loudly about their latest exploits-

"-so, I tripped, right, and knocked over this suit of armour-"

"-and Mrs. Norris comes hurtling around the corner, followed by Filch-"

"-and he trips as well, as he goes sliding down this staircase-"

"-and gets stuck in the trick step, Mrs Norris follows him-"

"-gets stuck as well-"

"-so we turned them both lime green, just for good measure-"

"-aaand, that's why we have detention all of next week."

Peter was listening with rapt attention, whilst Remus and Regulus simply looked on, amused, as their two friends gesticulated wildly. Then, having drained the last drops of their Butterbeers, they made their way out of the pub. The weather had changed dramatically- with the sun gone, it was bitterly cold and spitting with icy rain. The Marauders plus one pulled their cloaks around them and, with a promise to meet later at Honeydukes, split up to do their shopping.

Remus set a course for Tomes and Scrolls, the bookshop, while the others headed for their favourite haunts, notably Zonko's Joke Shop. Stepping into the bookshop was a welcome relief from the driving wind outside, so it seemed to Remus that all of Ravenclaw house above third year was perusing the shelves here. It was becoming quite oppressive, so Remus grabbed a few books he was interested in- especially one on Dark Creatures he had ordered recently- paid, and left again.

With nowhere else he wanted to go, he started walking down the High Street towards Honeydukes. As he walked, he wondered idly how Murtagh had chosen to spend the day. When he had asked if Murtagh wanted to come with them, Murtagh had said he had other plans, and Remus had never known Murtagh to lie. It was as he was pondering this, the very object of his thoughts stepped out of Honeydukes and walked quickly away down the street. Overcome by curiosity, Remus followed.

Murtagh was carrying a large leather bag over his shoulder and was dressed in a long and heavy-looking cloak. His boots left distinctive prints on the slightly muddy street. As he neared the edge of the village the crowds thinned and Murtagh quickened his pace. By the time he had reached the lane that led towards the mountain, he was running.

He vaulted over the stile at the end of the lane in a single bound before sprinting across the land on the other side, which sloped slightly upwards to the foot of the mountain. Scrambling over the stile himself, Remus gave chase. Murtagh did not seem to have noticed he was being followed. His cloak flaring out behind him like wings, the long-haired boy leaped up the rocks at the foot of the mountain, Remus following. They passed a cleft in the rock that looked to be a cave, which Remus had though Murtagh was heading for. But he continued, ascending to such a height that all of Hogsmeade could be seen.

Murtagh stopped at a ledge backing a sheer rock face. Surely this must be the destination, thought Remus, there was nowhere to go from here. But Murtagh took hold of a single dead-looking plant growing out of the rock face, hoisted himself up, and vanished. Remus could hear the sound of movement against the rock floor of the space that must be up there.

It took all of the werewolf's strength to pull himself up, making him wonder how Murtagh had done it with such ease. Then, halfway up, he remembered that he was trying to avoid notice. With a sigh, he conceded that he had to continue and hoisted himself up onto a dry rock ledge.

The first thing he noticed was that there was a pool of semi-dry blood in the entrance of an enormous cave. In the rather ominous looking pool of blood lay a few fragments of what looked like bone. Steeling himself, he took the tiniest of steps forward into the cave.

Murtagh was there, yes, but the main feature of the enormous cavern he found himself in was a dragon- no, The Dragon. The very same dragon that he had seen off the Astronomy tower that night.

The dragon was even more enormous close up, filling most of the cave. It was easily as big as a gigantic manor house, it's red scales glittering like millions upon millions of blood-red rubies. It's folded wings were a similar colour, thin scarlet membranes that turned the light filtering through them into strange red patterns on the floor. A row of stark white spikes ran down its neck, back and tail, while its slightly open mouth displayed razor-sharp teeth almost as long as Remus was tall. It's dark red eyes were fixed on Murtagh, who was actually smiling.

Murtagh gave a laugh- a laugh, from Murtagh?- and said, "You can come out, Remus. I know you're there"

Remus took a shaky step forward into the cave, his eyes flickering between Murtagh and the dragon, which had laid its head down right next to him. Murtagh laughed softly again; the effect was quite creepy.

"He won't hurt you," a pause and another small laugh, Murtagh sure was in a strange mood, "well, actually he could eat you in a single bite, but he won't, alright?"

This was not 'alright'. Did Murtagh just expect him to abandon all caution around a great big DRAGON just because of his word? "Is... Is it tame?" Remus asked hesitantly.

The dragon lifted its head slightly, and Remus heard an amused-sounding voice reverberate inside his head. _Tame? I am no pet._

Clapping a hand to his forehead, Remus looked around wildly for the source. Murtagh laughed again. "That was just Thorn."

"Thorn?"

"Yes, the only other being in this cave apart from us,"

"The dragon? So, you have a pet dragon?"

Clearly this was the wrong thing to say. The dragon- Thorn- growled thunderously, the sound echoing about the cavern.

"He's not my pet. Thorn and I are partners, bonded together. He's as intelligent as you or I-"

_More intelligent, you mean._

Remus was in shock. His new roommate had just turned out to have been hiding a dragon, who just happened to be his bonded partner, in a cave since the start of the year!

Murtagh simply seated himself in the crook of Thorn's enormous foreleg, opened his bag and extracted a roast chicken and some bread. He looked for all the world like nothing extraordinary was going on at all. Remus was still standing nervously at the mouth of the cave, his cloak whipping back and forth in the wind. Murtagh finished laying out the food and looked up.

"Come, join us," he said matter-of-factly.

After hesitating for a second, Remus crossed the stone floor and seated himself cross-legged across from Murtagh. At said companion's invitation, he helped himself to some food. As they ate, he couldn't stop his eyes from continually darting over to Thorn, a fact which wasn't helped by the fact that Murtagh kept throwing pieces of chicken into the ruby dragon's half-open mouth.

Eventually, Remus worked up the courage to ask the question that had been bothering him for a while. "So... How did you, um, meet Thorn?"

Murtagh opened his mouth to reply, but Thorn beat him to it, his voice echoing in Remus' mind.

_I lay dormant in my egg for over a hundred years before I met Murtagh. When he touched my egg, I sensed that he was the right one, the one who was destined to be my Rider- one of the ancient order of Dragon Riders- so... I hatched for him._

"Where was your egg? I mean, how did Murtagh come by it?" As he addressed the dragon, Remus considered how odd it was that he was having a conversation with a being that he had until very recently considered to be nothing more than a dumb animal.

This question was answered by Murtagh, in a tight sort of voice that seemed to be hiding a lot of emotion. "I... don't like to talk about that. Come, we should head back to the school"

Murtagh stood and pressed his brow to Thorn's in a silent gesture of farewell, before picking up the now considerably emptier bag and walking out the cave entrance. Remus followed.

At the edge of the rock shelf, Murtagh jumped lightly down. Remus repeated the action far less elegantly. Walking together, though without saying a word, they made their way back towards the lane that would bring them back into Hogsmeade. Murtagh's face was as expressionless as always, but there was a certain longing that left Remus in no doubt that he cared deeply for Thorn and was loath to leave him behind.

At the point at which the shops and buildings of Hogsmeade began to appear on either side and the crowds of students were beginning to thicken, Murtagh stopped and turned to Remus.

"Can you do me a favour?" He asked, then, not waiting for an answer, continued, "please don't tell anyone about Thorn. I may tell the rest of your friends in due time. Do I have your word?"

The tense expression on Murtagh's face changed to one of relief as Remus nodded. He added a, "Sure, see you later," but by the time the words had left his mouth Murtagh was dashing up the lane back towards the castle. Shaking his head, Remus made his way belatedly towards Honeydukes, where he had promised to meet the other Marauders and Regulus.

They were waiting outside looking around rather worriedly, and their faces lit up in relief when he approached.

"Finally, Moony! Where were you?"

"I was with Murtagh"

"Doing what?"

"He asked me not to tell, and anyway it isn't my secret. Although, if it makes you feel any better, he said he might tell you guys eventually"

After a brief moment's consideration, they accepted the explanation and their little party headed into Honeydukes to stock up on sweets.

**Now that this chapter is written I am desperate for ideas! Please let me know what you'd like!**

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**I want to know what you think!**

**What do you like?**

**What don't you like?**

**What do you want to see? (I'll try to incorporate your ideas)**

**What don't you want to see?**

**PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. Thanks!**

**And my guest reviewers:**

**Guest- thanks so much for the ideas!**

**OH, BY THE WAY...  
The main idea for this chapter was given to me by the reviewer above^. Thanks!**

**coollike- will do!**

**gangggg- same as above**

**Chapter 15  
Voldemort's POV**

The Dark Lord sat imperiously in the throne-like chair, listening with some degree of boredom to one of his servants' report in preparations for the next attack. Every Death Eater in the room looked up as, with a rustle of wings, a large eagle owl flew through the window and perched on the arm of Voldemort's chair. Curious, he detached the letter from its leg and examined it.

A glance told him it was from Murtagh Morzansson, the seventh-year Gryffindor who according to Lucius' informants "had potential". It was not without a high degree of anticipation that Voldemort unfolded the letter and began to read.

_"Lord Voldemort"-_ Hang on, what was with the quotation marks?

_You must be delusional if you think that I would stoop to serve one such as yourself._

Voldemort frowned. This was not looking much like acceptance.

_I serve no one but myself. I am insulted to think that you even considered yourself worthy of me._

No, definitely not a letter of acceptance. The boy had nerve, speaking to the Dark Lord in such a manner!

_And also- do not presume to know what I want. I know and am capable of things you can only dream of. You have no idea who I am._

Now this was intruiging. Clearly there was more to Morzansson than met the eye.

_In case I have not made myself quite clear, I am refusing your offer and nothing you say or do can change that._

Nothing? Voldemort allowed himself a sadistic smile.

_Murtagh Morzansson._

Voldemort folded the letter again and placed it inside his robes. How dare Morzansson speak to him in such a manner? And Lucius and the rest of them who told him the boy had potential, had potential to become one of his...!

Lord Voldemort's rage exploded like a volcano; his faithful Death Eaters cowered. Curses of all kinds fired from his wand as he blaster his followers from the chamber. Their screams echoed off the high ceiling. As almost all were out the door, he turned suddenly, deceptively, calm.

"Lucius, stay behind"

The blonde haired man knelt, trembling, at the foot of the throne. "Yes, My Lord?"

"Lucius, you informed me that Murtagh Morzansson had the potential to join our ranks. Care to explain why?"

"My- my informants within Hogwarts told me that he did not associate much with his housemates and was cold towards them... He is also rumoured to be an accomplished duellist, My Lord"

"Well, then, care to explain this?"

Voldemort handed Lucius Morzansson's reply. Lucius quickly read it then glanced upward, terrified, into the Dark Lord's livid face.

"I thought not. Crucio!"

Lord Voldemort's chilling laughter mingled with his servant's screams as he convulsed in agony on the cold stone floor.

-  
James' POV

Still tired and baggy-eyed, the Gryffindor seventh years filed into their Monday morning Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Wentworth strode to the front of the room and turned to face them.

"Now, class," he said with a slight smirk, "we will be finishing up our unit on Dark Creatures with a repeat of Boggarts, which you should have studied in your third year. Can anybody tell me what a Boggart is?"

Evans' hand hit the air at once, and the Professor called on her.

"A Boggart is a shape shifter that changes itself into a person's worst fear. They usually inhabit dark enclosed spaces"

"Good, a point to Gryffindor. Now who can tell me how to combat a Boggart?"

Evans reeled off another sentence about the Riddikulus spell. Glancing around the classroom, James suddenly noticed that at the mention of a Boggart turning into one's worst fear, Murtagh had paled dramatically. As bad as it made him feel, James was suddenly curious as to what Murtagh's Boggart would be.

Professor Wentworth had them move all desks aside, before he levitated a large grandfather clock to one end of the room. The door hinges were rattling slightly.

"Now take a moment to picture your worst fear in your head. Then, come up with a way to make it amusing. You must visualise this in your head when you say the incantation. Lets wait a few minutes while everyone thinks of a way to combat their Boggart"

James was lucky enough to already be familiar with his Boggart, and to be sure it hadn't changed since his third year, as he and Sirius had come across one in an out-of-the-way cupboard in Potter Manor. As such, he already had a way to combat the form it would take, however much it frightened him.

He looked around at his classmates. Remus had the good fortune (in this situation only) of having a Boggart that never changed and was obviously not the real thing. Sirius had his eyes shut and was muttering slightly to himself. Peter was biting his already teeth-marked nails and glancing around furtively. He turned to Murtagh, expecting him to be as unfazed as always, but that was not the case.

Murtagh was chalk white, his eyes staring blankly straight ahead. His left hand was clenched vice-like around the pommel of his crimson sword.

"Okay, Everyone ready- line up!"

Once the class had formed a straggly queue in front of the still rattling clock, Wentworth ushered forward the first person in line- a girl named Mary MacDonald- and opened the clock with a simple "Alohomora".

As the clock swung open, a mass of green rose up out of it, forming a colossal skull- The Dark Mark, reflecting the fear that so many of the wizarding community felt of arriving home and seeing Voldemort's sign hanging in the air. With a swish of her wand, Mary cried "Riddikulus!" and the grotesquely grinning skull became a laughing clown face.

Wentworth gave her a brief congratulatory look before ushering up the next person- Remus. The clown face became a glowing white orb which Remus changed into a cockroach with a confident "Riddikulus!". The Professor's only reaction to this was the same scowl he always wore when dealing with Hogwarts' resident werewolf.

Next up was James. When he advanced, the cockroach grew rapidly and separated into three objects- after an instant, they were recognisable as the corpses of Sirius, Remus and Peter, their eyes wide and staring. James turned his face away. Even though he knew it wasn't real, that his friends were perfectly alive and standing with the rest of the class behind him, he hated the sight. Steeling himself and turning back to the Boggart-bodies, he cried "Riddikulus!". At once, his friends sprang up with a laugh and a "Got you mate!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, James moved away from the front of the room and allowed Sirius forward. James' Boggart morphed itself into a cloaked and masked figure- a Death Eater. Sirius raised his wand to deliver the incantation when the Boggart-Death Eater raised a hand and removed its mask. The face underneath, smiling wickedly, belonged to Sirius. His greatest fear was to follow in his family's footsteps. With a look of cold fury, Sirius shouted "Riddikulus!". The Boggart version of Sirius Black became a simple stuffed puppet and crumpled to the ground.

Professor Wentworth ushered forward the next person, Murtagh. He strode up seemingly confidently, but his face was still pale. With a noise like a whip-crack, the Boggart reformed itself into a man who appeared to be perhaps forty years old. His tanned skin was the colour of copper and his hair and close-cropped beard were the same deep jet black as his eyes. His face was long and lean, with a bladelike nose and thin mouth, which was stretched into a sadistic smirk. He wore a long, heavy black cape and as with Murtagh, his hands were gloved. From his waist hung a wicked looking bone-white sword. As Murtagh raised his wand, the man smiled wider and gave a chilling laugh.

"Did you think I was dead? How naive of you, Murtagh Morzansson. How naive of you to think that you were free," the man's voice was smooth and charismatic, but James could hear the underlying malice, "I can bind you to me again... You can only escape for so long... Lets finish what we started, now"

He still had that evil smirk on his face, looking straight at Murtagh, who was chalk white and shaking slightly. "No," he whispered, almost inaudibly.

The Boggart-man laughed; the sound echoed around the silent room. Then his face hardened. "You will pay for your disrespect, Murtagh Morzansson. I am your Master, and you are my-"

"RIDDIKULUS!"

Whatever the man had been going to say was drowned out by Murtagh's shout; the man suddenly collapsed, and iridescent blue sword protruding from his chest. He choked and twitched a few times before laying still, dark red blood seeping from his wound. Murtagh staggered to the side and collapsed at a desk. The next person stepped up and the lesson continued, but James- his friends following- hurried to Murtagh's side.

Murtagh was shaking uncontrollably now, he had his head in his hands and was muttering to himself, "He's dead. He's dead. He's dead."

Hesitantly, James reached out and touched Murtagh's shoulder. Murtagh flinched but didn't shake him off, instead he relaxed slightly.

"Murtagh?" James asked quietly.

Slowly, the long-haired boy raised his head. "Only the most evil man I have ever had the misfortune to meet"

"And... Why the blue sword? Why did you make him die like that?" Sirius asked from Murtagh's other side.

"That's how he died in reality, I was there"

"You watched a man die?"

Murtagh simply nodded. James was about to ask another question, or perhaps try to comfort his roommate, when the door to the classroom opened. It was Professor McGonagall, and she was looking grim.

"James Potter?" she said, "May I have a word?"

Standing nervously, James followed her out into the corridor.

**The scene at the beginning of the chapter is dedicated to ****_LOTRcool_****. Thanks for the idea for that.**

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**Also, I am in desperate need of ideas. If you can think of anything you would like to see, PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. Thanks!**

**And my guest reviewers:**

**dreet- here ya go!**

** - thank you so much!**

**Guest- thanks!**

**Guest- wow, glad you think so!**

**cinder 456- will do!**

**draco- yes yes, here you are**

**Chapter 16  
James' POV**

James shut the classroom door with a soft click and turned to face Professor McGonagall.

"What is it, Professor?"

McGonagall took a deep breath and said sadly, "I'm sorry to inform you, Mr Potter... James... that your father, Charlus Potter, has just been killed"

James just stared at her blankly. His father, dead? How? It seemed surreal. James had always somehow thought that his father would always be there, a stoic presence in the world that was changing so fast. He couldn't be gone, he just couldn't.

"I'm sorry, James"

She called me James... Last time Professor McGonagall had called him James had been in fourth year, when Remus had almost killed himself during a transformation. Killed... Killed... Then it suddenly hit him, the reality.

His father was dead.  
His legs gave out and he slid down the wall, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "How?" He whispered.

"During his work for the Aurors. It was the Death Eaters, a surprise attack"

James felt the rage grow inside his chest. "I hate them. I hate them all" he said with furious conviction. This evil pureblood supremacist "Lord" was the reason his father was dead. Gone. Never coming back. In a single sudden movement, he stood up and ran away down the corridor, leaving McGonagall to stare after him.

He barely made it up to the dormitory before he collapsed on his bed, sobbing into the Gryffindor-red pillow. His father was gone, forever. Never to be his solid rock when he came home for the holidays, supporting him through the trials and tribulations of being a teenager. Never to sit around the kitchen table at home, with him, his mother and later Sirius, as a family... Family- now that his had been torn apart, he finally appreciated what he had had.

After an indeterminable amount of time, he vaguely registered the dormitory door opening and closing, so he figured the Defence lesson was over. He still didn't remove his face from the now sopping wet pillow.

"Prongs, mate? James? What's up?" Came Sirius' voice, laced with uncharacteristic concern.

James wasn't sure if he could bring himself to voice the truth. Eventually he managed to stutter out, "Dad... Death Eaters..."

Sirius crouched down beside the bed. His voice broke as he asked, "He didn't- didn't make it?"

James shook his head, burying his face in the pillow again. There was a dead silence, broken only by the occasional hiccuping sob. All four of the room's occupants- Regulus was still in class, and Murtagh had vanished again- had been incredibly close to Charlus Potter, though it was James who was his son, and Sirius as good as.

The Marauders' silent grieving stretched through the afternoon. At one point Regulus came in, at which point Remus gave him a whispered explanation and he tactfully left them again. Murtagh arrived a short time after and simply secluded himself in his corner of the dormitory without comment.

By five o'clock in the afternoon James had cried himself dry and was sitting on his bed, a horrible hollow feeling in his chest. The others looked up from their silent states when he spoke.

"I was so naive," he said, his voice slightly hoarse, "I thought... I thought my family would never be affected... When we read about attacks in the paper I- I thought it was bad and all, but I didn't understand... Death. It's the end, the end of a life, just... torn away. I never used to get how people felt when they lost someone, but... I understand it all now"

The Marauders looked at him with hollow, tear stained faces, the silence in the room suddenly oppressive. Suddenly, in a quiet tone that nevertheless carried clearly across the room, Murtagh said, "You understand nothing."

James leapt to his feet, instantly taking offence. His father had just died and Murtagh had the nerve to say he didn't understand! What did he know, anyway!

"Excuse me," he said angrily, "My Dad's just been murdered! I think I understand"

Murtagh remained infuriatingly calm. "No, You don't understand" he repeated, "Did you see him die? Did you watch him fall, watch the light die in his eyes?", Murtagh was looking past James now, staring into nothing as he spoke. "Did you watch him bleed to death as you tried desperately to save him, yet knew you couldn't? Did you hear him tell you, with his last breath, to save yourself? No. You never even saw his body. So don't claim to understand"

On the surface, Murtagh seemed composed, but his eyes were oddly bright and it was clear that he was no longer talking about James' loss but about something that had perhaps happened to him and affected him greatly. Running a gloved hand over his face, he stood and strode out of the room, slamming the door.

-  
**Murtagh's POV**

Murtagh's footsteps echoed off the stone floor as he made his way through a deserted passage of the castle. The emotional turmoil threatened to overwhelm him. It hurt so terribly to remember Tornac's death, as he had been the closest thing Murtagh had ever known to a father. It was probably down to his mentor that Murtagh had not become his father or Galbatorix.

Turning back into the main hallway, he climbed the steps to the Astronomy Tower and seated himself there against the wall, sinking into memories of nearly three hundred years ago.

_Screams. The clash of metal on metal. The blade of eighteen-year-old Murtagh's sword flashed through the air, felling another soldier. The plan had been going swimmingly until this moment- he and Tornac had planned their escape for months- but now their way was barred and they were fighting for their very lives._

_With a skilful flick of his wrist, Murtagh dispatched the last of the group he had been fighting and turned to look for his friend and mentor. Tornac was engaged with what looked to be the leader of the group who had ambushed them, and was slowly gaining the upper hand. Murtagh was about to sheathe his sword when, in the same moment that Tornac finally killed his opponent, a soldier on the ground, though he was bleeding profusely, climbed to his knees, raised his dagger and plunged it into Tornac's side._

_Time seemed to stand still for a second before Tornac crumpled to the ground, blood oozing from the wound. With a cry of rage, Murtagh crossed the distance between them and thrust his sword straight through Tornac's attacker, before falling to his knees beside the older man._

_He wrenched the bloodstained blade out of his body and threw it aside. Tearing off a strip of his tunic, he tried desperately to stanch the flow of blood. Fervently he wished he could summon the magic his parents had possessed to heal his mentor's wound._

_"Go..." Murtagh's gaze snapped to Tornac's face as the man tried laboriously to speak. "Go, Murtagh... Save yourself..."_

_"I can't!"_

_"You... have to... There's no hope for me... Save... yourself..."_

_Murtagh tried to find words to express his thoughts- how could he leave him?- but the light had vanished in Tornac's eyes. A clattering of armour far of told him that more guards were on their way, so with a last desperate look back, he wrenched his sword out of the last man he had killed, sheathed it and ran to the horse that had luckily escaped unscathed from the conflict._

_He had been stolen from the tyrant king's stable just that night. Murtagh had not evn given him a name, yet he couldn't help but trust the large grey warhorse.  
Several hours of frantic galloping later, he would look into the stallion's warm brown eyes and whisper, "Tornac. Your name is Tornac."_

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**Again- Ideas Please! What do you like? What don't you like? What would and wouldn't you like to see? PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

SORRY IF THIS IS A BIT OF A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT I NEEDED SOME THINGS TO HAPPEN BETWEEN NOW AND THE HOLIDAYS (IN THE STORY) THAT WOULD MAKE THE NEXT ONE TAKE EVEN LONGER IF I PUT THEM IN THERE.

**SORRY THAT YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG FOR SUCH A BAD CHAPTER, HOPEFULLY THE NEXT ONE WILL BE AN IMPROVEMENT.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. Thanks!**

**And my guest reviewers:**

**Alice- thanks for the feedback! I might try to use your idea, though I'm not great at writing romance.**

**4thyearRavenclaw- thanks! I'm glad you like it, and those were really good ideas.**

**Guest- I might use that, but not as a major part of the plot.**

**Chapter 16  
Regulus' POV**

When Professor McGonagall came around to collect the names of those who would be staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, Regulus instantly dug a quill out of his bag and moved to write down his name. After all, he couldn't go home, so he had no other option. It would be lonely, though.

He got into line behind a pair of second years, who were looking both excited and apprehensive at the idea of spending Christmas away from their families. There were not many staying this year, he noted- a mark of darkening times, parents wanting to keep their offspring close.

His musings were interrupted when the blonde-haired second year in front of him quickly scribbled his name- Adam Zeller, he noted- and Regulus found himself at the front of the line.

He had written _Regu_ when a hand seized his wrist, causing him to accidentally scratch a diagonal line of ink across the parchment and McGonagall to frown disapprovingly.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" came Sirius' voice from behind him. It was evidently his hand that still held Regulus' wrist in a vice-like grip.

"Did you think I was going to go home?" he retorted.

"Of course not!" his brother cried jovially, wrapping him in a smothering hug, "You're coming with me to James' place!"

"I am?"

"Well, obviously", cut in James, appearing beside them, "We all are. You, me and Padfoot are going straight there, and Moony and Wormtail are coming after a week or so"

"What about Murtagh?" Regulus still hadn't figured out how the long-haired boy fit into the whole dynamic, and how close he was to the others. At times they all seemed to get along fine, but at others Murtagh would be cold and distant, answering questions bluntly and vanishing inexplicably between classes.

Sirius answered, as anger had darkened James' face at the mention of Murtagh's name, "To be honest, I have no idea what he's doing. He told us about his family, and he implied that they're all either dead or unreachable. I suppose he must have somewhere to go, though, at least in the summer. Anyway, that doesn't matter. I've already organised it"

As Regulus walked away with them, he couldn't help feeling that he had the first real friends he had ever had in his life.

**Murtagh's POV**

Murtagh sat idly in the back of his Transfiguration class. He was paying no attention to the lesson, rather he had spread out his mind and was slowly exploring the various presences in the castle. Most, the minds of students, were in class, and Murtagh could feel their attentiveness, boredom, and the occasional mind that wandered into the realm of dreams. One particularly bright mind was moving along the corridor towards the classroom... An old man, whose mind was shielded. Dumbledore.

He brought his mental tendrils snaking back behind the walls surrounding his consciousness and sat up a little straighter, for he could sense that Dumbledore had business speaking to him.

Right on cue, the classroom door opened and the kindly bearded face of the Headmaster appeared. He gave a benign smile, then said, "May I have a word with Murtagh Morzansson?"

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned at the interruption to her lesson, but she gave a brief, curt nod so Murtagh stood from his seat and followed the silver-haired Headmaster out the door, spawning many a curious muttering from his classmates.

With a soft click, he closed the classroom door and turned to face Dumbledore. "Yes? What is it?" He didn't bother with the 'Sir' or 'Professor' that another student would use- he was over a hundred years older than this man!

"Well, Murtagh, it has come to my attention that you have not signed up to stay over the holidays. Have you made arrangements to stay with a friend, perhaps...?"

"No. I'm not especially close to anyone"

"In that case, would you like me to organise accommodation? I don't normally involve myself in students affairs, but you are rather something of a special case"

"Thorn and I require no housing, we are used to sleeping outdoors. Indeed, it will be something of a relief to live in the wilderness again, outside the confines of these stone walls" he gestured vaguely around the hallway they were standing in.

"If you're sure. Now, I wanted to ask how you were coping with this... World. It must be very different to where you came from"

Murtagh hesitated for a moment, the response ingrained by nearly three hundred years of hardship and suspicion, before relaxing. He couldn't help trusting Albus Dumbledore, and it was good to be able to relax around another human. To an outsider, it might have seemed weird that this old man was the human trusted most, but in fact Dumbledore was the closest human he knew to his own age.

"Yes," he said quietly, "it is different. There is no hidden magical community- the gift of magic is distributed, in varying strengths, to a few ordinary individuals. Most magic users are both feared and respected. However, I've noticed here that magic users fight almost exclusively with magic. In Alagaesia, we use the gift of magic to complement our skill with other weapons. I myself am an excellent swordsman- only one has ever beat me, and only a few are capable, I am sure. But I like it here. It's quiet... Peaceful... For once, I'm not being hunted. I'm not notorious here"

"What do you mean by notorious, Murtagh?"

"I was...", Murtagh swallowed. Talking about his time under Galbatorix was always exceedingly painful. "Thorn and I were made to serve an evil tyrant of a king. We killed hundreds, thousands of people... But I had no choice, honestly!" His voice rose as he said the last sentence, desperate for Dumbledore to believe that he was inherently a good person- even if he wasn't sure of that himself.

"It is fine, I believe you. It must have been a difficult time, Murtagh"

"... Yes. But then, my whole life has been difficult"

"Sad, that such things must happen... Now, I have noticed there have been several sightings of a large red dragon which seem to be causing quite a lot of panic. This is Thorn, is it not?"

Murtagh sighed heavily. "Yes, it is Thorn, and before you ask, no- I can't get him to stop. And I don't believe that he has any reason to. He's hardly going to be 'caught' and I know that he won't harm anyone, even if the general public don't"

"Murtagh... Isn't it rather... Heartless not to try to alleviate their worries? Could you at least ask Thorn to be somewhat less conspicuous?"

"Dumbledore, I refuse to place any more restrictions on his freedom. You have no idea how important it is to both of us to be able to act of our own free will. The British Wizarding population can cope- I will not take away the freedom Thorn finally has!"

**Sirius' POV**

Sirius barely paid attention as Murtagh left the lesson, hardly hearing the gentle hum of the conversation outside the door. However, he found himself listening and he started as he heard Murtagh's raised voice, before the conversation again became unintelligible.

"- I had no choice, honestly!"

No choice in what? What did it mean? It sounded like Murtagh was guilty about something and had told the Headmaster- but now, Sirius was desperate to find out what.

**Some ideas for this chapter were suggested by FelixtheSax. Thanks!**

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**Ideas are always welcome and much appreciated. It helps me update faster if you tell me what you'd like to see. So- Ideas, please?**

**Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. Thanks!**

**history lover 001, you have Private Messaging disabled, so I can't thank you in the normal way, but thanks for favouriting and following! Is there anything you'd like to see?**

**And my guest reviewer-**

**Guest- I'm glad you like it, and that will definitely happen sometime.**

**Chapter 18  
Regulus' POV**

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas Eve Eve!"

Regulus groaned and rolled out of his bed, intending to give his brother a piece of his mind, but Sirius, irritating morning person that he was, had already moved on and was now shaking Peter and James awake. Outside the window, rain beat furiously against the glass. It looked like they would be spending today inside. Peter and James roused themselves good-naturedly, so Sirius moved to wake up Remus.

The final member of the group had arrived just a day ago, pale and sick looking, with a few cuts on his neck and arms that he hadn't quite succeeded in hiding. The others had kept asking him questions like, "How did it go?" and "How bad was it this time?" The questions seemed to be dodging some kind of larger issue that Regulus was still unaware of. Because of Remus' current condition, Sirius was somewhat gentler in waking him up, though he still shouted just as loud.

"It's Christmas Eve Eve!"

"It's what?" Remus asked groggily.

"Christmas Eve Eve! The day before the day before Christmas! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!"

"Whatever" Remus grunted and swung himself off the bed, before pressing a hand to his ribs with a small hiss of pain.

"You okay there Moony?" James asked concernedly.

"Just a little sore still" Remus replied, giving a rather forced-looking smile.

There was something Remus was hiding, Regulus knew, and he was the only one who didn't know about it. Something that, judging by the others' comments, happened regularly and caused him a lot of pain and then there was that nickname of his, Moony...

Later on, his thoughts drifted to Murtagh. He knew the others weren't on good terms with Murtagh at the moments, so he daren't ask if they knew, but he found himself wondering how the mysterious, sword-wielding young man was spending his holidays. All his family were apparently dead or unreachable, but he must have a guardian or friend somewhere, right?

As much as Murtagh upheld his uncaring, emotionless facade, Regulus knew that deep down, he felt as much as any other. He guessed that Murtagh's past contained horrors almost too much to be contained within a seventeen or eighteen year old. But then Murtagh always seemed much older than that- those shadowed eyes held a cold, dead look, swimming with sadness and guilt...

Later again, as the quintet were making their way up to bed, his mind turned to James and Mrs Potter. As much as he pretended otherwise, James had taken his father's death very hard. Regulus would see him staring sadly off into space when he thought no one was looking, and if Regulus was lying awake late at night he would sometimes hear James' choked sobs.

Sirius was trying to lighten the atmosphere, but he was grieving as well. Mr Potter had been more his father than Orion Black ever had. Regulus couldn't judge Remus' reaction, since he hadn't seen much of him since James had got the news, however Peter seemed to have gotten over it strangely fast. At first Regulus had put it down to not knowing Mr Potter very well, but still... Shouldn't Peter be a little more affected by the death of his friends father?

Pushing that thought from his mind, he thought instead about James' mother. In the days that they had been home, she had been sad and distant. Her face was often stained with tears and now, as they ascended the stairs, she was sitting at the kitchen window, staring out into the storm. Her face was a mask of misery, and it led Regulus to wonder if she would ever get over her husbands death.

Mrs Potter's POV

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning, and rain splattered the small kitchen window as Dorea Potter stared out into the storm. It soothed her aching heart to simply watch the blurred shapes of trees and bushes on the manor grounds, the imposing wrought-iron gate, and the hooded figure trudging up the lane...

Hang on! Dorea leapt to her feet and ran to the window. The cloaked figure had paused, raising its shadowed face slightly to look up at the manor, before opening the gate and walking slowly up the drive. If the figure's feet made any sound upon the gravel, it was drowned out by the storm.

Fear gripped her as, abruptly, the doorbell rang out from the hall. Steeling herself, she left the kitchen and went to answer it. The thought of a hooded figure immediately screamed 'Death Eater' in her mind, but wouldn't a Death Eater have come accompanied? And how on earth did this mysterious person get so easily past the wards on the gate?

Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand on the door handle and pulled it open.  
There, in the driving rain, stood a young man, a black hooded cloak plastered to his head and shoulders. His face was hard and his eyes shadowed, yet physically, he didn't appear to be any older than James. A few strands of dark hair escaped from under his hood and dripped water down his weathered face. Under the cloak, he was wearing a dark jacket and trousers and a leather bag hung from a strap over his shoulders. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, calm and controlled.

"Does James Potter live here? I would like to speak to him"

"Who are you?" Dorea asked, far more bravely than she felt. What if this mysterious man, who was asking to see her beloved son, was a Death Eater? He had an aura of power around him that somewhat frightened her, and she didn't want any harm to come to her son, especially not so soon after Charlus...

The man extended a leather-gloved hand to her, saying, "I'm Murtagh Morzansson. I know James from school, and I have something extremely important to say to him. So have I come to the right house?"

So this Murtagh was a schoolmate of James', probably in the same year. He definitely didn't look younger than James. Relaxing, slightly, she replied, "Yes, this is Potter Manor. I'm Dorea Potter, James' mother. What did you want to tell him?"

For the first time, the young man's blank expression faltered- a flicker of what might have been guilt gave his face a momentary cast of misery.

"I made some comments that I now realise were hurtful and totally uncalled for, so I wished to apologise"

Dorea hesitated for a moment, before answering with a smile, "Well, James and his friends are in bed now, so why don't you come in until morning?" She held the door open wider and stood back to invite him through.

Murtagh regarded her for a second before nodding and stepping over the threshold, his sodden cloak dripping water onto the carpet. She raised her voice slightly. "Topsy!" The small, cheerful house elf appeared with a crack.

"What can Topsy do for Mistress Potter?"

"Can you take our guest's cloak and hang it up for him, then bring him some dry clothes-"

"There's no need" Murtagh cut in, "I have clothes in my bag"

He pulled off the cloak as he spoke and handed it to the elf, revealing long dark hair that fell to his mid-back.

Dorea smiled. "In that case, Topsy, can you show Murtagh to somewhere he can change, then bring him back to the kitchen"

She watched the dark-haired boy follow her house-elf down the corridor, then walked back into the kitchen and seated herself at the table. Murtagh was a bit of an enigma, she thought, quite unreadable. Perhaps she would learn a little more about him in the morning, when she found out what he was apologising to her son for. That said, it spoke volumes that he had come all the way here, in a thunderstorm, just to deliver an apology. Did his parents even know where he was, she wondered.

With a click of boots on the polished wooden floor, Murtagh entered the kitchen, now dressed in a strange, almost medieval, tunic and leggings. She had no idea how she had missed it before, but there was a long and dangerous looking sword in a dark red sheath belted around his waist. If he noticed her momentary start at seeing the blade, he didn't comment.

The silence was broken by Topsy apparating back into the room, chattering away in a high voice. "If Master Murtagh would like to sit down, then Topsy can make tea for Master and Mistress..."

Murtagh seated himself in the nearest chair- his posture was erect, confident and authoritative. A somewhat uncomfortable silence reigned between him and Dorea for a few moments, during which Topsy served up tea and biscuits. Eventually Dorea asked, "So do your parents know you are here?"

He gave her a cold look across the table. "My parents are dead. I'm of age, so I don't require a legal guardian"

Another awkward silence. Dorea suddenly found herself feeling insensitive and rude, asking that question about his parents. The poor boy must have been so upset. And as if to contradict the thoughts she had been berating herself with, he added, "It doesn't matter. I rarely saw my mother, and as for my father- I'm glad he's gone, he was horrible. Evil. I generally don't like to be called by my surname for the sole reason that I was hated for most of my early life for being his son"

Just when she thought she had one thing straight about him, he'd contradict it- insufferable. "So whereabouts do you live?" she asked, hoping it was a simple, innocent question with a straight answer.

He shrugged. "Currently, I live in the forest on the other side of town. I don't have a permanent residence," he paused, "I'm not homeless, not in the sense you would think- I've just chosen to live a nomadic lifestyle"

Was anything about Murtagh Morzansson normal? There was a brief silence. The cups of tea were finished and pushed aside. Murtagh leaned back slightly, though he remained guarded, and glanced around the room. His eyes were hard and calculating.

With a crack, Topsy vanished along with the empty teacups and said in a piping voice, "Would Master and Mistress like some soup?"

Dorea smiled. A hot meal was just what she felt like in this weather. "Yes, please" she answered.

Just a few minutes later Topsy had served up two bowls of steaming vegetable soup. Dorea surreptitiously watched Murtagh as he ate. His table manners were impeccable, but it seemed ingrained rather than deliberate. She wondered what kind of household he had grown up in.

The hours ticked on, smattered with the occasional stilted conversation. The sun rose slowly over the horizon and lit the cloudy skies. At eight o'clock in the morning the other residents of the house thundered down the stairs, Sirius whooping excitedly about the fact that it was Christmas Eve. When they saw Murtagh sitting calmly at the kitchen table, there was a beat of shocked silence before James yelled,

"What the _hell_ is _he_ doing here!?"

**Phew! That chapter was extremely hard to write, and its now 12:15am. I've been banned from my iPad, where I do all my writing, for the next four days, so I will start Chapter 19 after that.**

**Anyway,  
Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**Ideas are always welcome, especially now. My plot bunnies are currently in danger of extinction.**

**Also, I recently watched Death Note, which is amazing. If anyone knows any good Death Note fanfics, please tell me. I don't mind slash.**

**I'm also looking for Harry Potter non-magic AUs. Know any? If so, please let me know.  
Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter belongs to JKR and Inheritance belongs to Paolini. I've just mashed them together.**

I'M SOOO SORRY! AFTER SUCH A LONG WAIT, THIS IS ALL I CAN GIVE YOU! IM AFRAID I'VE BEEN ABSOLUTELY DROWNING IN REAL LIFE... BUT YOU DON'T WANT TO HEAR MY EXCUSES. ID JUST LIKE TO APOLOGISE FOR THE POOR QUALITY OF THIS CHAPTER, AND ILL TRY TO GET ANOTHER ONE UP SOON.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed my story. Thanks!**

**Chapter 19  
Murtagh's POV**

"What the _hell_ is he doing here!?"

There was a shocked silence at James' shout, in which Sirius, Remus, Regulus and Peter also turned and saw Murtagh. Dorea also stood up from the table and said in a placating sort of voice, "Well, dear, he arrived late last night and-"

She never finished; James rounded on Murtagh angrily, demanding, "Well!? What the hell are you doing in my house, then?"

Guilt at what he had said to James that night welled up inside Murtagh, but he forced himself to remain calm and impassive, speaking in a cool, measured tone.

"I needed to speak to you, James-"

The bespectacled boy cut him off again. "Oh yeah? And what makes you think you can just waltz in here and demand to see me?"

Carefully controlling his voice, Murtagh replied, "Your mother invited me in, actually, and I did not demand-"

Yet again, James cut him off. "Get to the bloody point, Morzansson! Why are you here?"

Murtagh averted his eyes, guilt threatening to consume him. Then he swallowed his pride and said quietly, shame in his voice, "I came to apologise".

There was a heavy silence. James' demeanour relaxed slightly, though he still radiated suspicion. Murtagh glanced around the room and added, "Could we talk somewhere private?"

James grudgingly agreed, leading Murtagh out of the kitchen and a short way down the hall, to a wide bay window overlooking the sweeping manor grounds. There was a long silence. Murtagh stared sadly out across the grounds until James' impatient voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So?" He prompted.

Murtagh drew a deep, if somewhat shaky, breath. "I'm so, so sorry, James, for what I said the night you got the news about your father. What I said that night... It was totally out of hand. I understand totally if you hate me... I hate myself too."

And he did. Murtagh thought he had changed since being Galbatorix's right-hand man, but then he went and said that to James... Okay, so it was hardly mass murder, but Murtagh still felt horrible about it. James had been grieving, trying to come to terms with his fathers death, and Murtagh had been so- so insensitive...

James didn't reply, so Murtagh thought he'd better elaborate. "Again, I'm sorry. I just... I've seen so much death, I guess I forgot that you've never really lost someone before. I'm so sorry, James..." He closed his eyes briefly, trying to ward off painful memories. "I guess I don't understand at all, do I? What it must be like to lose a parent like that... To hear about it, to know that you weren't there, and there was nothing you could have done..." Murtagh trailed off, turning his face away and staring out the window again.

There was another silence, which James broke by saying, "What do you mean, you don't understand? I thought you said your parents were both- you know- dead"

Murtagh was quiet for a moment, considering how best to answer the question. "My situation is- was- quite different. My parents both died when I was very young, and I never had a very close relationship with either of them, anyway. I did have a- a mentor, a sort of father-figure, though. He was actually a tutor, but we were very close. If it weren't for his influence, I would probably be as evil as my father... Anyway, he died right before my eyes, when I was about the same age as you are now..."

The moment he caught the flicker of confusion in James' eyes, Murtagh realised his mistake. He had just accidentally let slip that he was not seventeen at all. This in itself alarmed him. He normally had perfect control over every word that came out of his mouth. He supposed he was becoming lax, as he had less reason to constantly look over his shoulder in this world... Before the thought could continue, James spoke.

"When you were my age?! What do you mean by that, aren't you and I the same age?"

Murtagh sighed heavily. He would have to admit the truth, at least in part. "I'm actually... Several years older than you"

Murtagh could see his companion turning this over in his head, deciding whether or not to believe him.

"Then why are you at Hogwarts?"

Another loaded question, and one that was difficult to answer without revealing a little about his past. After a long moment's thought, he replied, "Well, I'm not really from around here... I came from a long way away, and once here I had nowhere to go. Dumbledore offered me a place at his school, thinking I was your age. Even once I corrected him on that he allowed me to stay there. The school is more a place to stay than somewhere for me to learn. I'm only there because its convenient for me at the moment. If I had had somewhere else to go, I wouldn't have accepted the Headmaster's offer"

James was silent for awhile. Murtagh took the opportunity to organise his thoughts, thinking over what he had revealed to the others so far. He wasn't their age, he was from 'elsewhere', he had no family to speak of, and of course, Remus had seen Thorn... Perhaps, soon he might show some of the others? He was beginning to trust them a little more, and they would find out sometime... Not until this had blown over, though.

James interrupted his thought by asking, "So, what's it like where you come from?"

Murtagh stalled him with a question of his own as he decided how to answer. "Do you want to know what it's like now, or what it was like when I was in contact with civilisation there?"

James looked momentarily surprised at the question, before recovering himself. "Both. But start with the second one"

It didn't look like he'd get out of giving at least a brief, edited account of his history.  
"When I was young," he began, "There was peace, of a sort. There was no war, but the country was in the grip of a tyrant king- my father was his right-hand man. Then, a secret organisation began to gather in opposition of the king. They didn't have the strength for much more than a few raids here and there, so they bided their time, gathering an army.

"When I was eighteen years old, " Murtagh saw James' eyes widen at the reminder that Murtagh was an undetermined amount of years older than him, "They were joined by a strong fighter, of whose ancient order the tyrant was said to be the only one remaining. He had become the newest member of this... Order quite by accident at the age of fifteen, sixteen, I believe. He was my half brother (though we did not know of our relation at the time), Eragon. He gave hope to the resistance, so when the news reached them that the king was sending a force to attack their stronghold, they were able to mold themselves into an army strong enough to defeat them- just.

"The resistance then eventually came out of hiding. The time that followed was one of war, death, blood-drenched corpses and desperate battles. It was a time of terror, and at the end it looked like the tyrant would crush his enemies and everything would be for naught. But just when it seemed like all was lost, the king was defeated, killed by Eragon. Ever the hero, that idiot" he added bitterly.

After that pronouncement Murtagh was silent, fighting back the images of blood, bodies and burning battlefields ringing with the screams of men and horses that had returned to the forefront of his mind. But James, not understanding his very painful and personal involvement in the war, nodded impatiently for him to go on, so go on he did.

"I left, after it all ended, and I've barely seen another person between then and coming here. But as far as I know, the land now enjoys a time of peace and prosperity likened to the so-called 'Golden Age' before the tyrant usurped the throne."

He finished his sentence with a definite note of sadness.

**Remus' POV**

Some ten or fifteen minutes after they'd walked out, Murtagh and James re-entered the kitchen. Murtagh's face was expressionless as ever, but James was wearing a small smile, so Remus took it as a sign that all had been worked out. In fact, just a few seconds later, Sirius, ever tactful, asked, "So is everything fine?"

Instead of giving his usual, confident answer, Murtagh shot a glance at James before saying, "I think so"

James gave his usual crooked grin, barely seen since the death of his father. "Yeah, we're good!"

For a fleeting moment, a look of what seemed to be relief crossed Murtagh's face, before he again assumed his expressionless mask. At that moment, Mrs Potter turned away from where she had begun to make breakfast and addressed Murtagh.

"I've just thought, dear, will you be staying tonight? We have our annual Christmas party on, and you're more than welcome to attend...?"

She trailed off. Murtagh was, if that was even possible, looking confused. Hesitantly he asked, "What... Is Christmas?"

There was a shocked silence. How could he not know what Christmas was? Where was be from, that he'd never heard of Christmas? After a tense moment, Remus cleared his throat and explained, "It's... A holiday, originally a muggle one. To the Muggles I think it has something to do with religion, but wizards have just adopted it. Basically, you set up a tree, decorate it, give each other presents and have a fancy dinner"

Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "I see." He said at last, "No, I don't think I will attend your party. I will probably leave again and spend some time with my... Friend."

For a second Remus was confused, before he realised that Murtagh was referring to Thorn. The others, however, were clueless. With a glance around at them all, Murtagh stood.

"I'm going out again. I probably won't be back until tomorrow morning, if at all."

All of their eyes followed his movements as he walked out of the kitchen, sword swinging at his waist, and into the hall. As the heel of Murtagh's boot vanished out the door, Sirius stirred himself into action. He stepped purposefully from his spot at the counter and dashed after Murtagh. In an uncharacteristic display of impulsiveness, Regulus followed. Remus hesitated, then he, James and Peter also left the room.

Out in the hall, Murtagh had taken his cloak from a hook by the door and swung it around his shoulders, drawing up the hood. With a click, he opened the front door and stepped out into the light drizzle. Sirius ran forward.

"Hey! Where're you going? Just... Come on, stay here a bit! You're always running off like that!"

Murtagh stopped, but he didn't turn around. "Sorry... I guess I am always disappearing. But then, do I have a reason to stay? My only friend is somewhere out there" He gestured vaguely at the surrounding area.

"We're your friends!" Sirius yelled. There was a heavy silence.

"Friends..." Said Murtagh eventually, so quietly that he almost seemed to be speaking to himself, "It's been a while since I had one of those."

And with those words, he strode away down the long gravel drive.

**Please review! All reviewers, I will do the same for your stories as long as they don't contain especially explicit content or are from a fandom I'm unfamiliar with.**

**Ideas are always welcome, though I think I know where I'm going.**

**So what other fandoms do you guys like? Im currently into Harry Potter and Inheritance (duh) as well as Death Note, Naruto, and Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. Anyone know any good fics?**

**Oh and has anyone seen the anime (or read the manga) Attack on Titan? It is AMAZING!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
